


Fic Graveyard

by Cmblues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic Graveyard, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmblues/pseuds/Cmblues
Summary: These are all of my unfinished fics that I don’t want to go to waste. If you would like to finish them on your own with your own writing style and post it just let me know and we can figure out those statistics and whatnot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Each chapter will be its own unfinished fic!**


	2. Slytherin Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy Davis is muggle royalty, her father ruling over all the business in the city, her mother the queen of high society ladies, and Cassy, she walks by their side every step of the way head held high even when those try and knock her down. That was until she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, and her world went from that of a lonely one, to a life full of love and friendship. New schools can be hard at times, but with a group of Slytherins by her side and maybe even a special dark haired boy, she might just be able to do it.
> 
> This is based in a Harry Potter world and so all of those characters belong to JK Rowling except the ones I created
> 
> I would also like to note that I do not agree with any of JK's statements this summer nor with any she has said before or after those tweets and comments. She is a TERF and a bitch

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

_Knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens_

"Come Cassidy!" Mother calls quietly from the dinning room. My father in his study with his important guests and was not to be disturbed.

"Yes mother!" I whisper-yell back from the formal room, currently engrossed in my book of the week, _Potions and Their Properties._ As I pad to the dinning room my Mary-Jane heels make a clicking noise. It may seem strange or unusual that I would wear heels in my own house, but we are a high society people and have high society friends that may at any moment appear for some gathering or another. So yes, it is completely necessary to always be dressed our best. At least that is what mother tells me, I would rather not, but alas we must.

"Cassidy dear, have you finished your reading assignment I have given you?"

"Yes Mother." I replied, my head down.

"Good, now please explain the properties of the Living Drought, and quietly please, I head is pounding this morning."

"Yes mother." My mum always has headaches nowadays, they have gotten worse too. Father urges her to ask her sister for medicine but she refuses, not wanting to get her estranged family involved unless absolutely necessary.

You see my mother is a Black, or rather was. She is twin to Narcissa Black (now Malfoy) but my mum was born a squib, a great dishonor to a family held in such esteem. She was burned off the family tree, and disowned, and to rub it in their faces, my mother married a muggle. Now don't scoff just yet, she married a very high power, rich and handsome muggle, someone who got her very far in life, and to many's surprise, someone she loved. Of course that wasn't so hard, my mum was beautiful, with silky bronze hair accented with a signature Black family white streak, age old chocolate eyes that can see into your soul, and a dazzling smile, it was a surprise my father didn't call flat on his face when he saw my mum, she was stunning and has grew to be a picture perfect high society wife.

And because she was apart of a wizarding family, she knows all about it and wanted me to be educated because from the moment I was born I showed signs of magic. So while being trained to be a high society lady, I was also trained in the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Charms.

"Good Cassy. Now go see your father, I think he has something to show you." She said with a slight smile making me question what this was about.

"But Mother, what about his business-"  
  


"They should be gone by now Cassy, and you don't want to keep to father waiting so I suggest you hurry up!" Still smiling so knew I wasn't in trouble.

Taking off to fathers study across the house without a second thought. Slowing to a halt as I reached his door, gathering myself and reaching up to knock on the very large door.

Though before I got the chance, it swung open to reveal four very large men and my father sitting behind his desk, it was as it'd they came out of one of my books, I could almost laugh. But I didn't, that would be inappropriate and I would get a bit of a tongue lashing.

"My, my Cassidy you're almost as tall as me!" One of the men said in a very deep voice causing me to jump slightly.

"Yes, just like her old man, she will soon be the tallest one in the room." Another said. I really didn't like when people talked about my height. I was very tall for my age and people talk about it a lot. However father just says to look on the bright side, you'll always have some sort of advantage over people, a little bit of power. Even though I was in training to be a high society wife with mother, father always encouraged me to be a little more outgoing and to learn the ropes of business so I could become my own person. Father is unsurprisingly my favorite parent.

"Okay men that is quite enough. I trust you can show yourselves out the door while I speak to my daughter?" My father always responded to those comments with ease.

"Yes sir! We will see at the meeting tomorrow. Thank you." And with that all the men hurried out and it was just my father and I left in his study.

My father was not a scary man, a powerful one yes, and was to be feared by those who have not yet won his loyalty, but to me he was just Father. He had perfectly styled blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a winning smile. Mother says he was quite the bachelor before he met her, and then he would say that she was the only woman in the world for him. It was so sweet! I'm a sucker for those types of stories, especially because if I really am a witch than I will probably end up having an understanding with a man- arranged marriage- because even though my mother was disowned, I still have Black blood and that gives me some status, just not enough to be known by all.

"I have something special for you Cass," My father says pulling out a cream colored envelope, finished off with a red seal. My eyes widened with awe, it came, it really came! "Congratulations my sweet. I am very proud of you! In fact I have just cleared my schedule for this Saturday so I can take you to Diagon Ally to get your supplies for school."

This was everything I have ever dreamed of sitting in my hands and I had no idea how to react. Do I scream? Jump up and down? Do a happy dance? I don't know!

Opening the letter I read the following...

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Cassidy Davis,_   
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

_The second page with requirements says:_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_ **

I ran to go show mother the big news, a large smile plastered on my face.

"This is fantastic news Cassidy! I will be sure to come with you Saturday and help you pick out your supplies, I might even get you a special treat!"

_~Three days later..._

My family turned heads as we stalked down the London street in our beautiful outfits. I may not like wearing dresses, but they should do make me look stunning. My mother sneered at some older boys who looked to long and pulled me close to her. That was another thing about height, it made you look older, bringing unwanted attention.

Stepping into Diagon Ally my mouth hung open, it was huge! And all right under the muggle's noses! It was also beautiful, all the color and life, what an amazing place to be! I envy those who get to work here.

"Cassy dear why don't you lead the way to the wands." My father spoke in a stern voice, obviously a little out of place here.

"Of course father, right this way I was just studying the map of this place before we left and I believe it is down this street" I say pointing to my right leading to a winding street. Ollivander's! Right there in front of me, I just can't believe it! I've done my fair share of reading on wand lore as mother has instructed but I didn't care as much about the history behind wands as much as most other things I could learn.

Walking into the small shop I was again in awe of the magic that radiates throughout the small space, I wish mother and father were here to see this, but alas father had a business call and mother waiting outside on a bench, not wanting to see what she missed out on as child, I was slightly annoyed at that but I had to remember that they cleared their busy schedules for me and I had to be grateful that they could even come .

"Hello Ms. Davis, I was wondering when I would see you come in." The creepy man hidden behind the counter I was assuming was Ollivander said.

"Hello sir." I said politely wanting to regain my posure after that man scared the living daylights out of me.

"Yes, lets get down to business shall we, try this, an ebony wood with a phoenix feather core, 13 1/4'' and surprising swishy flexibility, go on now, give it a whirl." He urged making a strange hand gesture. As I did multiple glasses shattered and I dropped the wand immediately not wanting to get in trouble with the old man.

"No, no, no, I apologize young miss, I should have known that one wouldn't work, try this one, Cedar wood with a dragon heartstring core, 13" and reasonably supple flexibility, this one should work better Miss Davis."

I examined the beautiful peace of wood, a red wand, the handle made of a twisting vine. Not fully trusting Ollivander I gave it a whirl and something magical happened, a gust of wind blew into the shop circling me, it smelled of sea mist and I swear I felt drops of water on my skin, amazing, this was _my_ wand.

I quickly paid and ran out the shop felling like my chest would burst from excitement, "Mother, Father look, look at what I got! Isn't it just wonderful!"

"That's great darling, your mother and I took the liberty of purchasing your other school supplies. Would you like to go get fitted for your robe, and than your mother has a few surprises for you."

"Yes that sound wonderful." I say grabbing my father's hand and continuing down the street.

I finally found myself strolling into Madam Malkin's,"Oh wonderful another customer!" Said a very unusually high pitched voice from the back of the room, "Hogwarts first year, yes, well right this way sweetie I'm Madam Malkin, I'll just set you up right here and be right back with some cloth." the witch said placing me on a pedestal next to another girl, probably about my age. She was really pretty, long black hair, grey and green eyes, small features, and very petite frame, she was picking at her long nails looking bored until she saw me,

"Hi there, my name is Iris Fawley, I heard Madam Malkin say you are a first year, me too! I was just waiting for her assistant to get back with her measuring tape, it so boring just standing here. My mother says I need to maintain my "lady like" composure but just don't see why, it's not like anyone but you is around. What's your name by the way?" I'm pretty sure she just said all that in one breath, but I wasn't complaining, she seemed like my type of people and I was going to need friends if I'm going to survive this new school.

"Cassidy Davis." holding my head high, looking her in the eye and accepting her outreached hand, father says that a good start to any partnership is a strong handshake.

"Nice grip. You must be a Slytherin, of course I don't recognize your name, but there are only 28 pureblood families left so I don't see why I would!" Mom told me most Blacks were placed in Slytherin so I took Iris's comment as a good thing and gave her a small smile as Madam Malkin came back to fit us,"Okay well I must get going, but I'm sure I'll see you at school Cassidy. If you can, come and find me on the train and we can sit together!"

Well that was a success.

~

"Okay you can open your eyes now Cassy"

I gasped, a pet store!

"Hogwarts allows for an owl, toad, or cat, so make your choice!" my mother said in cheery voice pushing me forward. I already knew what I wanted though, A grey Maine Coon cat.

Immediately spotting the perfect kitten across the room I rushed over scooping her up and snuggling her to my face, unlady like _I know_ , but this was a _kitten_!

"Perfect darling, what will you name her?"

"Fern."

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

_Knock 'em dead_

Walking down the large staircase to the grand foyer my mind was racing with possibilities. What if I get placed in Hufflepuff, who will I sit with on the train, will the magical platform even allow me to enter with my parents, what if I forget my robes, or don't bring a quill? Oh I'll be done for if I don't bring a quill.

I shook my head, trying to empty all my negative thoughts. I looked up at my mother and father and curtsied —I know it's silly but I like to be over-dramatic sometimes— they returned my gesture with a smile and took the bags from my hands.

"Ready darling?"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, to both."

Hopping in the car we were off to Platform 9 3/4! My parents sat in front seat discussing my father's latest business deal and my mother's upcoming dinner parties. It quite honestly bored me to death and I had to tune them out. Grabbing my newest book, Where the Red Fern Grows, and curling up to read, so far it was very good, I started it this morning and am already about halfway through.

After awhile I was getting too jumpy to read, anxiety catching up to me. Luckily we were here and there was just about nothing I could do to stop myself from jumping around, it felt like all the molecules in my body were set to high speed and couldn't get control. My mother firmly pressed on my head to get me to stop moving.

"Cassidy, you're embarrassing yourself, get it together." I love my mother, I do, but she can be mean.

"Dear, let her be, she's just nervous." Father said, his voice soft.

"Well she is embarrassing this family and that is completely unacceptable, these are first impressions we are about to make and it would be unwise to present ourselves as unprofessional, anxiety filled _freaks_!" I could tell my mum was also getting nervous the way she was speaking so I just listened to what she told me to do and tried to center myself.

We finally reached the platforms 9 and 10 at 10:45. I only knew we were at the correct place because I saw a two kids and their family approaching with large carts and suitcases. As they got closer I saw that they were two boys, looking vaguely similar, but with different skin tones. One of them gave a small smile and the other bin grin and a wave. But I looked away as I saw that their parents were starting to speak to mine.

"—yes just right between these two walls, best to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous, my boys can go first if you'd like."

"Yes that would be very kind thank you." My mother responded using her, 'we have company voice.'

"Alright than, Noah, Alec, why don't you go ahead and show young— sorry what's your name dear?" The tall lady asked, her wide eyes now fixed on me.

"Cassidy, Mrs."

"—Cassidy how you enter the platform."

"Sure thing mom!" Answered one of the boys, the one with longer hair and darker skin, he was the one who waved at me. "Right this way!"

"Thank you!" I held my breath and followed the two boys through the wall and onto the platform. Mine and their parents soon followed. Looking I saw the clock read 10:55! We were going to late!

"I love you guys, thank you, I'll send you lots of letters!" I rushed out giving Mother than Father big hugs.

"We'll see at Christmas Cassidy." My mother told me.

"Knock 'em dead Cass." My father whispered in my ear. "They won't know what hit them, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too dad" Burring my head in his chest one last time before heading to the train.

Turning to give my mother father one last look, I saw tears starting to well up in their eyes and I knew that if I waited any longer I would start to feel them streaming down my face as well.

"Come Cassidy! We can all sit together!" Called the one of the boys from earlier.

"Coming! Thank you." I called back, running to catch up with them, I was currently wearing a grey sweater, a leather skirt, and tights, not exactly the best outfit to run in but I didn't care at the moment.

The second I stepped on the train I felt it take off, grabbing one of the boys hand (the one with the shorter hair this time) I let him lead the way to an empty compartment. We settled in making ourselves comfortable, both boys sitting next to each other, both staring at me intently making me slightly uncomfortable, so I waved and gave them an awkward smile, "Hey, so which one is which?"

Chuckling the darker boy answered, "I'm Noah Lewis, and that there is my half-brother Alec Lewis. Dad had an affair and that's how they ended up with me, but Alec's mum was so mad she left Dad and and so now it's just Dad, Mum, Alec and I. Also I'm a half-blood and Alec is pureblooded." I nodded accepting that very personal recount of their life as nerves.

And like fate was in control, Iris showed up with another girl. She gave me a small smile opening up the compartment, "Hey there Cassidy, Alec, Noah, mind if we join you?" Iris asked, already walking in.

"Yes of course darling." Noah answered giving Iris a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at that comment, the new girl just laughed seeming to be the only one who noticed.

Reaching out to take the girls hand I asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?"

"On no, I'm sorry I guess I'm the rude one! It's Burke, Collie Burke, I'm half-blood, both my parents are wizards but dad is muggleborn!" Correct me if Im wrong, but I'm starting to notice a pattern here.

Collie plopped down next to Noah giving him a playful nudge, Iris settled in next to me across from Alec, who by the way he kept looking at us, I wondered if he liked Iris, although she doesn't seemed to be bothered by him. Just when I thought we were all done, another face appeared in the window, he had a very small frame but was a bit tall, almost Noah's height, he had very vibrant red curly hair and a toothy smile.

"Hello, may I sit here?" the new boy asked, "My name is Dolos, I can't find another compartment." He dropped his head, "No on else wants to share." I nodded, honestly feeling bad for the skinny boy.

Iris took that chance to speak up, "Welcome, Dolos—

"Gaunt, Dolos Gaunt."

"Oh good, you're a pureblood!" answered Collie.

I took this as my chance to speak up, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what's the deal with being pureblooded or not? Why does it matter?"

This time Alec answered me, his voice calm, "Some people believe that purebloods are the superior wizards, then halfbloods, next muggleborns, some people call them mudbloods nasty insult if you ask me, and then squibs." He looked up at me to make sure I had understood, but I didn't.

"You say some, do you care?"

"Gods no, I couldn't care less about that, being a great wizard has nothing to do with your blood." I decided that I was going to like Alec.

Collie took that chance to intervene, "It does too Alec, that's what all the powerful wizards say."

"I'm muggleborn." I figured I should bring it up some point, especially with this crowd.

"What?" They all looked at me at once making me very uncomfortable

"Well my dad's a muggle, my mom comes from a pureblood family, but she's a squib."

"What family?" Iris asked not sure to handle her new friend's blood status.

"Black."

That really got everyone's attention, "Black? As in Narcissa and Bellatrix Black?"

"Yes, my mother is Narcissa's twin sister, but she was disowned once it was obvious she showed no sign of magic. So she went and married a very powerful and well known muggle man and become the perfect high society wife. She doesn't speak to her sister, but Narcissa said that if I was accepted to Hogwarts than she would start inviting us to her Winter Ball. My mother was over the moon at that, my father and I however could care less. And why is Black a bad thing?"

Iris helped me out, "Nothing is _bad_ about being a Black per-say. They are very well-known and respected family, it's just that Bellatrix Lestrange used to be The Dark Lord's most loyal follower, next to the Malfoys, which as I'm sure you know, Narcissa married into that family. So it's just a shock, that's all. At least now we know you'll be sorted into Slytherin for sure, that's where all of us should be!"

"Thank you Iris." I say nodding my head to her, "So all of you guys will be in Slytherin? How do you know?"

"What house you are tends to run in your family, and in our case, all of our family members have been in Slytherin, same with you, except of course Sirius Black, he was Gryffindor and who I aspire to be." Noah said.

"Okay enough about blood status! Did you guys hear that Harry Potter is in our year? I heard some kids on the platform spotted him with the weasels." Collie started, leading into a very serious talk about the red heads, and how avoid them, except Fred and George, of course.

~

Once the train had finally stopped we were all in our robes and aching to get off, and lucky for us, they did. I caught glimpse of white blonde hair, Draco. I should go say hello to my cousin but we've only ever spoken once or twice, and he was currently with his friends and I didn't want interrupt. We passed a girl that turned a few heads with the look she was giving everyone, I asked Iris who she was, she said she was probably a Dragonlord, and that she would also be in Slytherin so I made a note to remember her. The six of us piled into one of the magical boats that will take us across the lake to Hogwarts, it really was like something like out of a dream; hundreds of boats flowing through the glistening black water to the bright stone castle, magic.

First years had to wait outside the Great Hall while the other students were seated. People were staring at us. I thought it was Iris because she seems to draw a lot of attention to herself, not intentionally of course, that was until she play shoved me whispering, "Do you see all these people staring at you? Forget Harry Potter, you're the star here!" The whole group laughed at that, turning quite a few heads, and earning the attention of the boy himself, who had just declined Draco's hand in friendship. I gave a small smile and turned back around not wanting to miss the entrance we are about make into the Great Hall. I read about Hogwarts in books of course, mother made me, but so far the books have done little to prepare me for the wonders of this castle, the craftsmanship, the design, everything has a place and a purpose, it was art. And I got to be apart of it.

To be completely honest, I am scared, scared that I won't be in the same house as those friends I just made, or that I won't be accepted into this new school. I was well known in my muggle school, popular in the sense everyone knew who I was, but most people wouldn't approach me, they thought I would be mean to them, I tell myself it's just that I look mean sometimes, mother says I have rbf, I haven't figured what that means yet but I try not to think about it too much. But then there are the people who can get past my nasty face, but I think they get bored of me, or find me annoying. I know what you will all say, how do you know? Are you sure it's not just you being self conscious? Yes I am sure, I love reading fantasy books, with smart characters who know how to read people, and wanting to be like them, I did research, I learned how to read people so I could be like them, but it only backfired. However, I didn't see anything with these people, maybe they will be good for me, maybe this is just what I need.

Iris tapped me in the shoulder, tearing me out of my thoughts, "Cassidy, look!" We we were entering the Hall, it was breathtaking! The celling had to be at least a hundred feet tall, it had a picture of the dazzling night sky, lined with thousands of candles, students were piled in their seats looking out at the first years. And in front of everyone was the sorting at on a stool.   
Like that's no intimidating or anything.

A man I'm assuming is Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, and as if they were all given cue cards, the whole Great Hall clapped, he than told everyone to settle down, allowing for the older woman to start calling names to be sorted.

Hannah Abott...

_Hufflepuff!_

Blaise Zanini...

_Slytherin!_

I started to zone out, the fear was getting to me and I couldn't pay attention,

Draco Malfoy...

_Slytherin!_

Harry Potter...

_Gryffindor!_

I think a few of my new friends were called, all in Slytherin,

Colleen Dragonlord, I better start paying attention, this was the girl Iris told me to watch,

_Gryffindor!_

The whole hall went silent, I could really see her now that she was under the bright lights of the Great Hall, she had long brown hair, and fierce eyes, she also had a very small frame, but she looked older than some of the other kids. She was pretty, but that image was ruined by the fear slack on her face, pure terror in her stormy eyes, she got up, making her way to her respective table, her shoes clicking on the hard ground. I felt sorry for that girl. But I couldn't dwell on her for to long, because I was next up,

Cassidy Davis... I held my breath, hoping that I could just become invisible, everyone was staring at me. Deep Breath Cassy, you got this...

 _Slytherin_!

For about two seconds that was the best moment of my life, but than the grin forming on my face started to fall as I heard people booing, booing at me, at my house. Running to my new house mates I settled down next to Alec, he gave me a pat on the back, "Hey don't worry Cassy, they always boo at the Slytherins, it's not you, I promise."

I nodded engulfing him a big hug, "Thank you." He looked like he was about to say something but Dumbledor stood up to talk and everyone fell silent, all he did was give a routine speech and send us off with our perfects. We got a 5th year,

"Hello everyone, I'm Dan Howell, I'm your 5th year Slytherin perfect. I'll show you to the common room if you would just follow me. Any questions?"

A pug faced girl spoke up, "Yeah, do all 5th years Slytherins look as good as you handsome?" Barf, I can't believe she really said that.

Dan glared at her, "Keep it in your pants Avery, see that boy over there, the tall one with black hair?" We all looked to where he was pointing it seemed like he was showing us a Hufflepuff but I doubt it. "Yes the Puff, Phil Lester, that sweetheart is my boyfriend, so watch yourself little girl, because while he may seem to be a cuddly teddy bear, he will give you an I'm disappointed in you look that will make you want to cry to mummy, so back off." I was pretty sure he scared that pugface to her grave, but she just smirked and batted her eyelashes, Dan scoffed at her and took us to our common rooms.

"Who is the girl?" I asked Dolos, not being able to find anyone else.

"Lilith Avery, she's a pureblood witch and a bloody terror. She can't keep to herself and will most definitely try and steal your man." Dolos said that last part with a bit of a laugh. "I had to see her a couple times over the summer and I thought I would die if I had to spend another minute with her!"

I laughed at him, despite those jerk other houses, this year is going to be pretty great!

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **

_Fight it, or accept it_

I think the walk to the common room was the most confusing thing I've ever been through. All those moving stairs, and twisting hallways, oh and dungeons! Why do the Slytherin have to live in the dungeons? And before we get to that, why are there even dungeons in the school? We better have some sort of super common room if it is going to be the dungeons. I do have to say it's nice that I can rebel from my mother's idea of perfect, and it's not even me that's doing it. I mean _dungeons_!

I held onto Dolos' arm the whole time not wanting to get lost, and he seemed to have a pretty easy time following Dan. Also I didn't want to be anywhere near that Lilith girl, I have had enough with mean girls for my time. It was hard though because she wouldn't stop staring at me and if I'm being honest she was making me a tad uncomfortable. Noah was helpful with that once he realized it was making me squirmy, glaring her every time her gaze fell of me for too long. It's funny how protective everyone was of me even though we only just met a few hours ago, it's like we've known each other for years.

We finally approached the large double door and everyone paused.

"Okay everyone," Dan said while opening the door, "Welcome to the snake pit."

~

We were faced with grinning Slytherins, all looking like they could kill us with a snap of their fingers. The boys large and muscular, well dressed looking like young heirs, the girls dressed to their best, arms crossed, defining makeup and pursed lips. Absolutely terrifying, absolutely amazing! This is where I am meant to be. Seeing the scared look on some of the children's faces the older kids dropped their glares and replaced then with large gins, laughs.

" _Oh no_! I think we scared then Dan!" said one of the boys, he was tall and burly with jet black hair.

"You think so Flint? I thought it was just what they needed."

"If you say so buddy."

The boy I was now referring to as Flint looked at me and reached out to give a handshake flashing me a toothy grin, "Name's Marcus Flint, you can call me Marcus," Looking up to the other new Slytherins he said, "you all, can _not."_ That's when I saw that just about everyone but me had stepped back towards the door and I was standing solo in the middle of the room.

Looking back glaring at my new friends, " _Thanks_ guys." That made Marcus and the other Slytherins laugh.

"I think I'm gonna like you baby snake." Marcus said, a smile still visible.

I returned his smile with a smirk and a nod of my head following one of the girls up to my new dorm, looks like I'm sharing with Iris, Collie, Lilith, and some other girl who's name starts with a M. I would have been listening but one, I don't really care, and two, I had more pressing things to think about, like when I will get a chance to write a letter to Mum and Dad.

I decided to settle down with a book until the other girls went to sleep before I wrote my letter, I did't care much about Iris seeing what I was going to write but I don't want the other girls to see. The first one because it's personal and I don't want to cry in front of them, the second was to Draco Malfoy, and while we are cousins, only Iris and Collie know that and I heard earlier that he was the one most girls had their eye on and I don't need anyone coming after me for something I wasn't doing.

Once girls had finally fallen asleep I could write my letters, the first one...

_Mother and Father,_

_Hope all is well, I have settled into my dorm, in the Slytherin House. I saw Draco but he was busy so I didn't talk to him but I promise I will at some point (I'll get you into that ball mother, I swear). You guys would love Hogwarts, it's beautiful! Like out of a dream. I have already made a few friends and they are all from high society families so you guys would like them. I love you and I will write again later this week._

_Love, Cassidy_

And the second...

_Hey Draco,_

_Mum has urged me to talk to you, but seeing as it's been about two years since we have spoken I figured I would reach out by letter first. I would have spoken to you earlier but I saw you with that Gryffindor boy and I didn't want to get in the middle of it. Anyways, if you can sit with me and my friends at breakfast tomorrow, I'd like to get to know you a little better!_

_See ya soon, Cassy_

I sent them both off, one with Iris' owl she said I could borrow, the other with Fern, who as gotten pretty big over the past couple of weeks.

No more than an hour later Fern came back to me, I had received a letter from Draco...

_Hello Cassy,_

_Yes, my mum also asked that I speak with you, although I have been meaning to talk to recently. And that Gryffindor was Harry Potter, I suggest you stay away from him, he's a real twat that one, refusing my handshake and offer of friendship. And yes of course I will sit with you at breakfast tomorrow, as long as you don't mind that my friends sit with us as well!_

_Night, Draco_

That went a lot better than anticipated, I was so sure he would reject my offer of friendship, much like Potter did to him. I chuckled to myself, I can't believe that, that little boy refused to friends with Draco, what a big hit to the blonde's ego! I know I shouldn't make fun of my cousin, but it's in my head so it doesn't count, right?

My head was staring to get fuzzy from exhaustion but I had to finish this chapter of The Hobbit. I found the book to be a tad boring because there was no romance but it was an excellent adventure, I was just getting to the part with the bear guy. As tired as I am, it doesn't matter because tomorrow is Saturday, September 7th. It's so weird to me, starting school in September, having no school in summer. My primary school was year round with long breaks. Anyway what I was getting at is that there are no classes tomorrow so I don't have to worry about being sleep deprived. Yay!

I was however, was getting very tired...

~

I woke to birds chirping and the colors from the sunrise streaming into our dorm, it was like I was in a disney movie. Ugh I hate disney, never mind. I seemed like I was the first one up so I stalked over to the bathroom to get dressed. And can I just say wow! It was beautiful, who knew?

By the time I had finished washing my face and brushing my matted hair the other girls were awake.

"Morning Cassidy!" Chirped Collie, she was why too chipper in the morning for my liking, Iris on the other hand looked like she might murder the next person who looked at her, my kind of person!

"Morning, Collie, Iris." I said handing her a glass of water I had filled in the bathroom.

After taking a long gulp of water Iris was finally in the mood to talk, "I hate mornings, _hate_ them."

I just laughed at her, grabbing my bag of books and heading down to the common room, sitting there waiting for us was Dolos and Alec, Noah was nowhere to be seen.

"No Noah?" I asked the boys. I finally got a chance to look at them, both very handsome, fancy, Dolos however had a fading black eye, very well covered up but not enough to fool me. I sent a concerned look his way, he just shook his head, right, not the time. Alec was looking at the interaction between me Dolos with a strange look in his eyes. I just gave him a sideways smile and his eyes cleared and focused on me.

I was about to say something when Draco walked up to our spot in the common room with his lackeys, he gave me a smile nodding, "Hey there Cassy, you want to walk to breakfast with us? Your friends included of course." A lot of the girls looked over at us, clearly jealous. I almost felt bad for the poor saps.

"Sure cuz!" I said earning quite a few alarmed looks, as some sighs of relief, better clear that up sooner rather then later, "you guys ready to go?" I questioned looking at my friends, Iris, and Collie had joined, Noah still nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, it looks like my dear brother will not be joining us this morning." Alec said looking almost relieved, he offered me his arm while Dolos offered his to Iris and Collie, they both took it right away. I however started to playfully push his away when Alec leaned into me, "please, your cousin needs to know I'm being good to you." I rolled my eyes, boys! But I still took Alec's arm feeling very content.

~

"No I remember, you were so proud of yourself in your fancy little dress! I was planning on jumping off the roof of your mansion if you said one more word about how fabulous you were, and we were eight! Man I don't know what happened but you are certainly not like that anymore." Draco was just filling everyone in on how much of a snob I was when I was eight. It was a _phase_ okay! I grew out of it, obviously.

"Well thank the gods because if she was still like that I'd have to hit her!" Iris was in a much better mood now that she has eaten. Seriously, considering how skinny she is you would think she eats just about nothing but oh no, she could eat a horse if she wanted to. That girl could eat and I appreciated that in a friend. Also she's practically a genius in a human suit! Vince, one of Draco's buddies was quizzing us on content so we would be prepared all morning, and all morning Iris got every single question right, and before everyone else. As much as her parents want her to grow up and throw fabulous parties and galas and be the perfect wife, Iris could really make something great out of herself.

Suddenly Blaise got up with a wicked grin on his face, "Hey you guys want to go watch quidditch tryouts? I hear that Flint will make 'em cry."

There was a series of 'yeses' and 'let's do it's' I however was confused, "It's only the first day why is Flint already holding tryouts?" Obviously I was supposed to know because everyone looked at me like I had a third eye.

"Cassidy, it's quidditch! Flint has to get things sorted out before the other teams, we need to win! We have never lost a game and Flint has to keep that up." Noah had finally joined us, having just woken up and already dressed in a button down shirt, his hair is a half-up look, if I'm being honest, I'm kinda jealous of his hair, it's like four different colors at once, not to mention he could actually style it, I've just had to leave mine down because I can't fix my hair without help and mother was no longer here to help me, I had to make a note to practice on my freetime.

~

I know I say this about everything but the quidditch pitch was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen, I felt at home the instant I saw the goals and overly green grass, the smell of wood, it was amazing! I knew that instant that I would try out for the team next year. How I was going to pull that off seeing as mother would never let me, and I had no broom I don't know, but I will. I was certain.

Watching the quidditch tryouts was perhaps the most fun I'd had in a while, not to mention that there were some cute boys on the pitch, not that I cared or anything.

After Flint sent everyone packing with their tails between their legs Draco, Vince, Greg, Blaise, Iris, Collie, Noah, Dolos, Alec and I headed back to the Great Hall to have some lunch and hot chocolate. I was still earning glares from girls who were not yet aware Draco and I were cousins, at least I believe that's what they were mad about. I let go of Alec's arm to sit down, immediately grabbing for the warm cup that had appeared in front of me.

I love magic.

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **

_Look like an innocent flower but be the serpent under it_

It was finally Monday and that meant we could finally go to class! I sat up from my comfy blankets, and fluffy pillows; that was another nice thing about being in Slytherin, we had rich alumni and therefore we have the best stuff. Stretching as I walked over to the closet, grabbing my uniform and laying it out over my bed, I knew I had a stupid grin on my face but I was excited and as always I was the only one awake so no one saw. I took a deep breath when I walked into the bathroom, it always smelled nice, today it was sea mist, yesterday it was evergreen. I turned on the shower and hopped in washing my hair as quickly as possible. I hadn't washed it in days, my mother would be appalled! Now mind you had been showering, I'm not _that_ gross, I just never felt like washing my hair as well. Jumping out of the shower I used a handy little spell Pansy taught me, now that she knows I'm not after Draco she has been much kinder, but I don't trust her so I'm just being nice and watching my back. I muttered the spell and my hair was instantly dry, perfect!

I quickly put my uniform on and as I was pulling my shoes on Collie shot out of bed screeching, "No! No, no, _no_! Cassy, please stop I _have_ to fix your _hair_." I had chosen not to brush it, it didn't look bad at all, it wasn't messy or anything, just not put together. "You don't want to look like that Granger girl, here I can help you." Collie was right, she could help me, she climbed on my bed next to me and started bushing through my long hair.

Iris was awake by now and she started to work on a neat braid, "Your hair might be a mess but you sure do know how to make a school uniform look cute Cassy."

"Well I do try." I said trying to not sound like I was self conscious, I had tried folding my sleeves up to my elbow, unbuttoning the firs few buttons on the shirt, tucking in my skirt, black tights, I had yet to put on my robes but I already had an idea how those would look, my mother was in charge of buying them so I knew they would still look good. Like I said I had tried, I just didn't know if it worked until Iris confirmed.

We spent the morning getting ready, I was going to try and get to breakfast early, but I had forgotten I have real friends now who want to spend time with me, it was refreshing.

'Well don't you ladies to great!" Noah said as we walked down the stairs, Alec glared at him, it was probably because Noah's robes were all wrinkled and askew. Not that Alec could say anything, he wasn't even wearing his robes. Dolos came walking down from the boys dormitory, his black eye was almost completely gone now, and he still didn't want to talk about where it came from so I stopped badgering him about it. I figured he would tell me when he felt comfortable.

Grabbing hold of Iris and Dolos' hands I led the way down to the Great Hall for a fabulous breakfast before the day began.

~

After an excellent breakfast we had potions with the Gryffindors first. Can I just tell you that I think it is utterly and completely ridiculous that they put the two rival houses in the same classes, I mean come on! I get maybe wanting to put groups together to promote unity but if there hasn't been any unity in all these years I think it might be time to call it quits, but alas that isn't what will happen. What will happen is the Slytherins will always have the same classes with Gryffindors and nothing will ever get better.

"This way Cassy." Alec said leading me to the potions classroom, we had decided to leave the hall early so we could get to class on time, the others had denied our offer to come as well, passing it off that because the professor was head of our house. I highly doubted that but I chose to go along with it not wanting to start anything. Alec seemed fine with it though, the moment we left the great hall he grabbed my hand and we found our way to class. Alec was definitely becoming one of my favorite friends. He's funny, in a way that is quiet but than comes out of nowhere, he was _kind_ not just nice, and he was super polite and kind to me which was nice, I always liked my guy friends more than girl friends. Guys are just easier to be friends with and that was one of the reasons I was so well known and popular in muggle school, I was friends with the guys; however these girls, mostly Iris, were pretty great.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! My legs aren't as long as yours!"

"Well than make them grow!" Make them grow, dude what?

We made it to the classroom in one piece and first, settling into our seats on the left side of the room towards the back. We sat next to each other and there were spots around us that our friends could sit in. Professor Snape wasn't here yet but I heard from older students that he likes to make a grand entrance with the first years to freak them out.

With only a minute until class started my Iris filed in followed by Dolos. Noah and Collie nowhere to be seen.

Their fault if they got in trouble, good luck.

The moment class had officially begun Snape pushed open his classroom door, his robes billowing behind him, smacking half the students in the face, luckily for me Alec had an edge seat and so he was the only one with a face full of robe. I was tempted to laugh but I didn't want a smack on the head so I held my in giggles, instead just giving Alec a smirk.

Snape started in his speech looking very flamboyant, his hands flying all about, his voice rising and lowing several octaves all in the course of a few seconds, it was rather impressive. Out of the conner of my eye however I saw Potter taking notes on what he was saying, oh what an idiot! Poor _little_ idiot.

I tried to get Potter to stop, signaling him to drop his quill, but it was no use, Snape had seen him. If I didn't feel so bad for Potter I would have laughed at the scene that played out, Snape walking a few steps in from of him before whirling around and giving him a real tongue lashing! Excellent! Prime entertainment! My friends, no, all the Slytherins breaking into a chorus of laugher and taunts. I sat there silently, waiting for instruction to begin.

After what felt like forever, it finally did. We were starting with a 'Simple Cure for Boils' luckily for me, mother had me reading about guys since I was three and so I already knew all the beginner potions, only having to double check the board a few times. But even if I didn't know all those things, Alec did. His parents didn't make him but my partner found potions interesting so he read up on them anyways.  
We finished first with top marks.

~

Flying was next and let me tell you, it was about ready to explode with excitement. It bummed me out that first years couldn't be on the team but I guess that was for the best anyway because I actually didn't know idea how to fly.

Madam Hooch had just explained how to call for our brooms, just say 'up' that's simple enough I guess. Reaching my hand out over my broom I felt the magic soaring through me, like a coursing river, so full of energy and spirit, the broom just shot up into my hand, no voice command, nothing, it just came to me. It looked like that Colleen girl did the same thing just placing her hand over the broom and it came to her. She caught me staring at her and sent me a nasty look. Okay then, message received.

Class was fairly uneventful, that was until the professor was called away and we were left to our own devices. Draco, my mischievous cousin took that opportunity to mess with a timid looking Gryffindor. Longbottom.

Draco grabbed something of his, it kind of looked like a toy but it was probably some sort of magical object, and hopped on his broom flying up and placing it where he couldn't reach it, of course Draco already knew how to fly. And Harry Potter the forever hero raced my cousin around the pitch, of course by the time Madam Hooch came back Longbottom was on the ground with a broken wrist, Draco was standing innocently on the ground broom behind him, and Potter just landing with everyone cheering for him. What a git. He got called away to the Deputy Head Mistress' office.

"Good, he deserves it." Collie said scoffing at his stupidity.

We all did.

~

After dinner we had a girls night. It was probably the most fun I'd had in a really long time, hanging out with girls my age, not old people, we didn't have to have good manners, not that I really tried anymore that my parents weren't around to make me cross my legs and no elbows on the table. Man that was torture, mother used to jab me with her fork every time I put my elbows up. Glad I'm away from that.

"Okay so just to get this straight, you and Draco are cousins and you don't like him or anything?" asked the girl I had learned was named Millicent Bulstrode.

"Yes! I don't why anyone even cares anyway!"

This time Collie answered, "Because Cassy! He's Draco Malfoy! He's perfect in every way possible!" I laughed at her this was absolutely ridiculous, I din't know my cousin was such a catch.

" _Well_ Cassy wouldn't notice even if Draco wasn't her cousin, she has her eye on someone else." Iris said, giving me a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea what your talking about!" I totally did. But I wasn't so sure if he liked me too, also, I don't trust that easy, or rather I don't trust Pansy, not any farther than I can throw her. I did tell Iris about my small crush, she said she wouldn't tell anyone, but she couldn't promise she wouldn't tease me about around people, I thought that was fair enough so I told her. But like I said, no one else will know, not for awhile.

"Fine don't tell us! But I will tell you guys, I may or may not have a small thing for Noah." Collie just dropped a bomb on us and I wasn't so sure of how to react. Iris flinched though, I don't think anyone saw and I didn't want to ask her about here, buy later.

Pansy raised her perfect brows, "really? I always though he was _too_ messy, and no really the guy my parents would want around."

Collie nodded her head, "I know what you mean, but of course I could always fix him, make him better and more _presentable_ for society. But he has money and would get me far in life." The other girls muttered agreements, except Iris how was almost shaking with anger , visibly fuming. I decided that at that point it was time to call lights out, I would talk to Iris another time.

The girls groaned but got up, I walked over and gave Iris a hug, "It's okay, we'll talk about later okay?"

She nodded, "did anyone ever tell you your the best?" I laughed, nope, not once, but even if they did it wouldn't be as sincere as Iris was now, therefore, it didn't matter.

~

That night I finally got a letter back from my parents...

_My Darling Cassidy,_

_Your mother and I loved your last letter and I can tell she was over the moon when she read you were in Slytherin. That being said, Elenora, your mother, is very sick. Her headaches have gotten much worse in the past week, the doctor said they could go in and out and it always be this way and she is okay other than that, or it is something much worse and she may not be around for much longer. I am sorry sweetie that I had to put this in a letter, please continue to write to us, it always lifts your mother's spirits. I love you._

_Love, Father_

That's it, I might lose my mom. What do I do?

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **

_Love is friendship that has caught fire_

It had been just over two weeks since I went away to Hogwarts, that's it, only two weeks. It was so surreal, I left my family, traveled to an unknown place with people I've never met, leaving my entire life behind, and I didn't even care because wow, Hogwarts was my home. It felt like I'd been here forever, with friends I've known my whole life; but I hadn't, if only been here for two weeks, the people I call my best friends I've known for just as long, but it doesn't matter, does it?

Today is my birthday, September 25th. And I woke up to a big surprise, all of my friends were awake before me! Sorry that's not the surprise, but it was surprising. No the surprise was that Iris and Noah got me, got all of us, out of classes for today. How they did it I don't know but I wasn't complaining!

First they made me sleep in which was excellent, I almost never sleep in. I got ready quickly, so quickly I almost forgot to put my reading glasses away. That would halve been embarrassing.

Iris and Collie grabbed my hands and we raced down to the Great Hall for breakfast, laughing and falling over each other the whole time. by the time we actually got there we were a giggling mess of humans and if any of our mothers saw us right now they might die of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay let me breathe," I forced out not being able to catch my breath while also giggling.

"Oh no, we have to eat fast! I have a special something for you and I don't want to miss it!" Iris said pulling me into the Hall and into my seat between her and Alec. Dolos and Collie sat across from us, Noah of course coming in after everyone else and settling in his seat next to Collie.

Suddenly the sky was full of owls of every kind bringing in today's mail., by far one of my favorite sights. I looked up to see a barn owl flying low to the table and dropping a fancy looking letter in my lap. Stared at in confusion before flipping it over and seeing our family seal pressed in blue wax, still warm. How fast do these owls fly? I chuckled to my self earning a raised brow from Alec, I shook my head, "It's my parents." He only nodded, he and Iris were the only ones I told about my mom. It's not that I don't trust the others, it's just every time I told someone I fell apart and Alec and Iris were the only ones I felt comfortable doing that in front of. I used to cry a lot in primary school and I don't want that to be what I'm known for here.

Carefully opening the letter, sure not to tear the pristine white envelope, I know it's silly but I like to save them as keep sakes, and reminders of my parents. Pulling out the letter I smelled vanilla, my mother's perfume. That brought a very big smile to my face, that means mother is felling well enough to write to me. Another, that this had noting to do with her health, it was saying happy birthday...

_Cassy,_

_Please excuse my informal writing sweetie, but I needed to write my precious daughter on her 12th birthday! What a day. I am hoping your well, I would love to meet your friends over break, you'll have to bring them by the house over break, and I'm sure if you are invited your father would allow for you to go their homes._   
_I sent an owl to your room as well to drop off a small present as well, it isn't much but I cherished when I was your age._

_I love you and happy birthday, Mother_

I held the letter close to my chest breathing in her sent, I was never particularly fond of vanilla but it smelled like mum so I didn't care.

Alec leaned close to my ear, breath tickling my skin, "Hey Cass, is everything alright with your mum?" I nodded, he was always making sure she was okay, Alec is the sweetest among my friends; he game me a smile before opening up his arms offering me a hug, I of course took it, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Always."

That was when Noah starting speaking in a voice I was almost positive you could hear from the Gryffindor table, "Alright birthday girl, let's get going!" We all got up, Iris grabbing my elbow and pulling me outside.

"Iris, why are we going outside?" I asked, currently questioning my friend's sanity.

"Patience you grasshopper." I shook my head, that girl had a come back for everything.

"Okay," Collie said, "now you need to close your eyes we're getting close."

My curiosity was just about to fully consume me when Alec pulled my hands from my eyes, "Look."

It was so amazing there are y even words to describe the way the colors meet the sky and then bounce off the lake, Willow tree perched on the edge of the land, pinks, reds, and oranges seeping through the cracks. Unbelievable.

I was so in awe of the sunrise I missed that my friends had left my side and were now sitting under the Willow tree waving me over. I tend to get caught in moments like this often, sometimes it's not even that I'm admiring the view, I just get lost in my own over-active mind.

Finally snapping out of it I strolled over to the group by the lake, "you guys didn't have to do this for me!" I gushed, I know that the sunrise itself wasn't something they did, but the fact that they all got up and out of bed, willing to spend the day outside for me, that's special.

We spent the day lounging in the sun, under the shade, in the grass. It was absolute bliss.

"Hey Noah!" Iris said, a mischievous grin forming on her delicate face, "I want to braid your hair." Speaking so matter-of-factly we couldn't tell is she was joking or not. That was until she moved around behind Noah and starting combing through his hair with her fingers.

"Hey now, wait just one second, if I'm doing this, Alec, you and Dolos have to do this as well!"

"With what hair? We don all have long luscious hair like you." Dolos defended while messing with his hair to prove a point.

Alec hummed in agreement. The boys happy they got out of that.

I however was not going to let that stand, "you may not have hair made for braiding, but you do have heads fit for flower crowns."

Collie and Iris' eyes lit up when I said that, the boys dropped, and Noah laughed in their faces.

Collie stated pulling flowers out of no where a began to tie them together, "Cassy, I'll do Dolos' you do Alec's!"

"Okay!" I said looking at a disappointed Alec, "Don't worry Alec, I'll let you lick which kind I use!" That got a laugh out of him.

"Well than I want Asters and Chrysanthemums." Alec said looking very proud of himself.

So we got to work and let me tell you, they looked fantastic!

"You know what I kind of love mine." Dolos said when Collie has finished.

"Me too!" Noah and Alec said at the same time earning quite a giggles from everyone.

~

A few hours has passed of us sitting under that tree, Noah obsessing over his new hairdo as he and Iris plan their next prank.

That was until some Gryffindors showed up.

"Well hello there Cassidy, Collie, Iris, and ladies." The short weasely one said.

The boys furrowed their brows in confusion as it dawned on them what weasel had just said.

"Oh such pretty princesses! I love the hair boys!" Another boy cooed.

Our boys started to get up...

That was when the final boy started backing up real fast pulling us buddies with him laughing, "don't get near us you fa-"

I cut him off with a string of curses that probably would have made my mother faint, followed by several hexes making the last boy look almost unrecognizable. It had started raining and I was fuming, they threatened our boys, my boys.

Who were laughing their butts off by the way.

"Dang Cassy your Slytherin is showing!" Noah shouted. We had this little joke going that I was too 'soft' for Slytherin, that was of course because I don't pick fights, but I am just clever, shrewd, and loyal as the lot of them, and I will get violent if the time calls for it, as just demonstrated.

Alec and Iris grabbed my hand, "Come on let's get inside before we get soaked!"

"Or before those boys come back for their friend." I said looking back, the boy I hexed still on the cold, wet ground, not an ounce of pity in my heart because no one messes my friends. I _am_ a Slytherin.

~

Finally back in the common room sitting by the crackling fire trying to get warm everyone had finally caught their breath and had fully registered what I had done

"Cassidy that was flipping amazing!" Iris said with a big grin on her face.

Some of the older Slytherin came over, somehow already knowing what happened, "nice job baby snake!"

"Yeah you tell those Gryffinbutts whose boss!" Dolos said nudging me with his elbow.

~

Within a few hours just about every Slytherin knew what I did, and what the boy was going to say. Now he and his friends have a big target on their back. You don't mess with the snakes.

I head upstairs to see the present my mum had been talking about earlier resting on my bed. I opened it up to reveal a beautiful necklace, it was a sliver crescent moon set with small diamonds at the end, with a small star fit into the chain above the moon. Oh I would cherish it forever.

I called up Iris to help me get it on, "it's like it was made for you!"

We headed back down to the gorgeous common room and settled on the plush couches together. Noah and Iris in the love seat, Collie and Dolos curled up on single chairs and I was curled up against Alec on the edge of the couch, who by the way was still wearing his flower crown. I smiled.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Alec asked after everyone had fallen asleep in their spots.

"Nothing, you just look good in a crown is all." I said reaching up to play with the Aster's.

A small blush creeped onto his cheeks as he swatted away my hand, "no touching up might ruin it."

"Oh fine, buzzkill." I muttered that last but under my breath getting a chuckle from Alec.

We stayed like that for a long time in a comfortable silence, Alec playing with my hair as I started to fall asleep.

And as I closed my eyes he whispered, "happy birthday princess" giving me a small kiss on the head.

I went to bed with a smile tonight.

**_CHAPTER SIX_ **

_She's fragile like a bomb_

Over two months had passed since my birthday, two months of too much homework and random fights in the crowded corridors, and it was glorious.

While yes it was a lot of homework, it was magic! So I didn't mind as much as my magical buddies that grew up with it. I may have been reading about charms since I was two but it never got old.

As for the fights, well you would think those jerk Gryffindors would leave us alone after I messed one of them up so badly he spent a week in the hospital wing, but _no_. They just came at us with full force. Slytherins however are the superior house and I will not argue any other way, not anymore. I was lucky my older housemates had taken a liking to me because not one of them ever let anyone lay a finger on me, that was when they could. Sometimes they weren't always there to protect me, but it's not like I actually need protecting. I'm amazing and can take care of myself, I just let them because it's cute to see the older snakes get frazzled.

But in happier news, Alec's birthday had passed in November and it is now only a week until holiday break!

So of course that meant that teachers would go easy on us in class and then bring the hammer down on homework. Not that I minded, I would probably spend holiday at home this year because of mum so I would have lots of time to complete my assignments.

~

Waking up I stretched out all the tightness in my back hearing it give a satisfying crack all the way down my spine. I smile pleased with myself, as I detangle my reading glasses from the rats nest I call hair, I have to stop forgetting to take them off before I fall asleep.

Giving my back a final pop, I crawled out of my bed to Iris' and pounced on her still sleeping body. She woke up with a screech, giving me a nasty look before throwing her pillow at me.

"Hey now! It's the last day of school before Holiday! Get. Out. Of. Bed!" I yelled emphasizing every word with a jump.

"Aghhh Cassy I swear sometimes I can't tell if you're a person or a very rambunctious cat!"

I gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed going to shake Collie awake.

Collie has been a bit odd lately but I've just passed it off as the cold getting to her, she _despises_ the cold.

I love the cold, or rather the feeling you get when the chill gets under your skin and into your bones. I know that sounds horrible and just all around unpleasant but it's nice to feel that way, it helps numb the pain and clear my mind. And you know what, it always works.

But it does make me sad to see autumn fade away, it's my favorite season with the perfect weather, breathtaking leaves, the warm sweaters! Oh it's just marvelous!

Iris finally got Collie out of bed, we were going to wake up Pansy and Millicent, but Collie suggested otherwise. She kind of hates Pansy, and so by extension, Millicent. I couldn't blame her though, Pansy was always all over my cousin and it was disgusting, just ick. Draco didn't seem to appreciate it either but he never said anything, he just let it happen. Weirdo.

I quickly got dressed and raced down the common room, the only one down there at the moment was Blaise. I didn't mind though, we have become very good friends recently. Not like the rest of the gang and I, but close. Also according to Iris he's been flirting with me. Of course I never know when because as Collie says, I'm about as observant as a rock. I mean that's kind of mean, but she has a point that when it comes to guys I never seem to be able to pick up on things they do. Which is so weird to me because like I've said before, I taught myself how to read people!

Well whatever, if Blaise really likes me than he can say it. And even so, I think that twelve is much to you g to start dating, I won't even be in the market until I'm at least fourteen or fifteen. However, I am aware that in pure-blood families twelve is not that young for an understanding. Sometimes I think it would be nice to just have an arranged marriage so I don't have to put myself out there and get hurt, but then again, I would like to chose my forever partner myself thank you. Of course if father were to set me up I would never tell him no in fear of disappointing him; I just wouldn't like it very much.

Anyway, Blaise. If he were to ask me out in the future I wouldn't say no, I do sorta have my eye on someone else but I don't think he likes me that way therefore, I'm trying to get over it. So if 'flirting' with Blaise, or at least spending time with him will help, I'm down. I mean, he isn't unattractive, with dark skin and chocolate eyes, not to mention his lovely hair, he is over-all, very nice looking. I would not be disappointed.

I completely lost myself in my thoughts and missed him saying hello.

"Cassidy? _Cassidy,_ hey! Are you okay?"

"Oh y-"

That's when Noah came down from the boys dormitory, "she's fine. We were just leaving, come on Cassy." He said answering for me and grabbing my hand leading me out the door. That's Alec's job, so I'm curious as to why he has just taken it.   
"Cassy, you need to watch out for that guy!" Noah exclaimed once we were out of ear shot. "He's a total heartbreaker, and has already gotten his mother to calm off two understandings."

He genuinely looked worry so I felt bad saying, "sounds a lot like someone _I_ know." I raised my eyebrow at his surprised face.

"Aw Cassy, I'm just messing around! I'm a jokester, I ask out girls and flirt with them because it makes everyone, including them, laugh! I'm not trying to actually get with you!"

I was so funny seeing him get all flustered at my accusation. I just shook my head and patted him on the back leading Noah down to the Great Hall.

On our way there we were stopped by some Gryffindors, Dragonlord being one of them. For whatever reason she had it out for me, and so in return my friends and I went and knocked her down a peg every chance we got.

I muttered a hex under my breath before she was in ear shot, the smell of sea mist surrounding me-whenever I use magic that seems to be a side affect- missing slightly it got her in the chest instead on her arm, making her fly back about five feet. I gasped in horror of what I had just done, not sure if she was seriously injured or not.

Then I looked at Noah, the fear plastered all over my face fell when I realized he was laughing, _laughing_!

"You, _Indubitable Haggis Ferret!_ " I yelled at him, only making him laugh harder and the Gryffindors look more scared. I put my head in my palm, what an idiot.

"Calm down princess, she's _fine,_ come on we have to get moving before McGonagall shows up." He said, leading me away, but we were both sure to elbow the Gryffindors that we're running to get a teacher.

Don't look at us like that, we were fine until they messed with my friends and their actions were defended.   
Now we were at war.

~

We made it down to the Hall safely settling down into our normal seats, we were the last ones there thanks to our Gryffindor pals, who by the way were now glaring at us from across the large room.

As soon as we sat down we were bombarded with questions, 'where were you?' 'What were you doing?' 'Do you care to explain yourselves?' Noah just rolled his eyes, smirking at them.

Collie's eyes widened, looking at him to me, and at her reaction Alec looked outraged, Dolos was trying not to laugh and Iris was staying out of it, talking to Dan about something.

I glared at Collie, quickly explaining myself, but down before ramming my elbow into into Noah's side, "Arse. We were stopped by Colleen and her friends, my hex hit her chest instead of arm, she didn't defend herself-idiot- and we had to take the long way in order to avoid McGonagall. We were _not_ doing whatever you think we were doing," I scanned all their faces, Iris now paying attention, Dolos looking unimpressed, " _Dolos_." I growled, he raised his hands up in defense.

"Chill Princess!" What is with that nickname?

"Why on earth, do you three keep calling me that?" I ground out glaring at them.

Before any of them could explain themselves my dear cousin interrupted. Draco stalked over to us looking like a young lord, I thought Collie was going to go ahead and pass out, sadly she did not-it would have been funny-

"Cassidy-

"Cassy, please" I corrected him, he was my cousin for gods sake!

" _Cassy_ , mother had asked me to inform you that you and your family are invited to the annual Malfoy Ball taking place over Holiday." And then he said whispering in my ear, which at first I found odd but than greatly appreciated as I listened to what he had to say, "and mother says she hopes this will lift you mother's spirts as she is currently ill." I nodded engulfing him in a hug,

"Thank you Draco, this will mean everything to her." He gave me a small smile.

I will figure out how Draco knows about mother later, seeing as only Iris and Alec should know, but now I needed to write a letter to mother and father...

_Mother, Father,_

_I was just given news that I think both of you will greatly appreciate, Draco had just invited us to the Malfoy Ball this Holiday. I really do hope this pleases you! My friend's families will also be attending, therefore you will have a chance to meet them formally. I love you and I will see you tomorrow night!_

_Cassidy_

Folding the letter up neatly I handed it a tawny owl with an incredibly large beak, stroking the spot right behind his wing, and then sending him off to my parents.

"Ready Cass?" Alec asked, the rest of my friends were already standing and ready to go to the first class of the day.

"Yes."

~

Because I was going home I dressed in clothing my mother would find more appropriate than I normally would, now don't get me wrong, I love skirts and dresses I do, I just find pants to be more comfortable, so when I just hang out around the common room I borrow a pair of Dolos's sweatpants, luckily we are the same size. But again, I'm coming home now so I need to look like a high society lady's daughter.

I placed my hair into a French braid at the top of my head and let the rest of my honey colored hair fall down my back. Then I pulled on a pair of green leggings, a red plaid skirt and a large cream colored sweater, then to finish off my outfit I hopped into a pair of light brown boots with a small heel, because well I was already 5'7 and twelve years old so I didn't really need that extra height.

Grabbing my bag and racing down the stairs I raced down to the train, wanting to make sure I could sit with my friends.

~

Getting off the train I immediately spotted my parents at the edge of the crowd, I said a quick goodbye to my friends and rushed off to great them, my tiny heels clicking against the ground.

"Mother! Father!" Yelled completely forgetting my manners.

I of course was corrected with a scowl from my mother, but my father just grinned at my taking me in his arms.

"Hello my darling girl how have you been?"

"I've been great father!"

My father carried me all the way to the car, and I was a very large person so you know my father is very strong.

Mother, Father and I climbed into the back of the car. We don't use a driver often as my father loves to dive but today he wanted to spend time with me.

~

I am always in awe when we pull up to our house, it was a large four story stone house, vines growing up it, and hints wisteria snaking along the corners of the house from the summer, as week as a gigantic garden my mother and I work on I the spring.

Hopping out of the car and breaking my trance I walked up the long stone driveway, the large mahogany double doors opening as I approached, one of our many servants, Natalie took my coat from me as I entered. I gave her my thanks and a big hug, I had missed her.

It was good to be home.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN** _

_What doesn't kill me better run_

Today was the day, the Malfoy ball. I was excited because one, I got to wear a very pretty dress that my mom helped me pick out, and two, Iris was coming over! Collie would have come but her mum was having her practice her posture, apparently she had started to slouch! *Gasp* Oh my!

I'm just kidding, I do feel for her. At least we all got to have our nails done at one of those muggle shops. Iris didn't appreciate strangers touching her feet, but Collie loved being pampered. I have very a short attention span and nails, so having to get those acrylic ones nails was torture. I had small flowers on two of my nude nails, Iris had another flowery design but hers was black, and Collie just had plain light pink nails, perfectly shaped. My mother was pleased to see that I actually had nails, she always told me I had pretty hands, but I ruin them by bitting my nails.

I heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Iris I jumped up, only to be greeted by one of my old muggle friends, Chris. She had been one of my very few friends back at school because as I have said before, I might be well known and liked but people that actually hang out with me tend to get annoyed and leave, but not Chris.

"Hey." I drawled out, not really sure what to say. I mean I had just up and left.

"Hey? That's all I get! I haven't seen you in months! Months! Where have you been?!" She was throwing her hands a lot so all her metal bracelets were jingling around and I couldn't concentrate.

I put my finger up signaling for her to wait a second, "Mother!" I yelled turning my head in. What am I supposed to do?

That's when I heard my mother's heels clicking as she came in from the parlor, she was so tall in her heels, she made my feel small. "Yes darling?" She said looking at me, then seeing Chris her eyes widened a fraction, but not noticeable enough to detect any sort of uncertainty. As a high society lady you are trained to not show your emotions because it could be very detrimental to your or your husband career. "Oh, hello Christina, what bring you here."

As she was saying that I saw Iris out of the corner of my eye holding on to who I was assuming was her mother as they just apparated in.

Once my mother saw Iris and Ms. Fawley she really started to panic, "Okay well, nice taking to you dear but you reply must go we have guests!"

"But-

Iris and her mum were staying back obviously aware of our situation.

"Chris, it's a very long story that I'm sure that I can tell you one day, but not right now! Bye, I miss you!"

She glared at us, huffed and than walk away.

"Thank the gods she doesn't come from a good family, than we really would have had issues." My mum muttered under her breath. It was sad sometimes how much she cared, but I guess that is her life.

She put her company face back on and smiled to the Fawley's as I greeted them. Mother brought Ms. Fawley to the parlor and I dragged Iris upstairs. Was freaking out and really wanted to get ready.

~

"Who was that?" She questioned.

"Oh, just an old friend from muggle school. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving so she was pretty upset. But it's fine because she used to be someone who ignores be until last year when she realized how rich I was."

Iris gave me a concerned look.

"No, it's fine! Because I have you now and you are better than any of those girls at muggle school."

"Well I'm glad you think that, but you know who you also have. And your not aloud to divert the conversation because I know you will."

"Before you do that, I want to y'all about you and Noah!"

"See! I told you, you would divert! But fine, another time than."

We started to put the makeup on our faces, I was going for a more natural look, almost skin color eyeshadow, with a little glimmer, and no eye liner. I did however steal my mum's mascara and eyelash curler.

Iris was going for a slightly more bold look, still keeping with skin colored eyeshadows, her boldness lyes in her winged eyeliner, it was very large, and noticeable but it softened towards the edge, I was so her.

Once we started working on our hair I brought Noah back up, because one, I was curious about what was actually happening, and two, she too diverted the conversation.

"So, Noah."

Her hands paused as at the back of her head, her lips pursed, Iris took a deep breath and said, "I don't know."

I have her a look and she sighed.

"Well, we've known each other forever, and while his mum is a half-blood he still comes from a good family and our parents have been discussing an understanding for ages but there haven't been any decisions made, and I'm not even supposed to know but I was sneaking around and found documentation of all the times they have discussed it and I don't know." She said that all in one breath of course in Iris fashion. I wasn't sure what to say, she of course had to go through with it if there was an understanding.

"I'm sorry that's happening to you, I'm not sure what I would do if I was forced to marry someone I didn't love."

"Oh, no you don't understand! I want to have an understanding with Noah. He's the best, a great friend and a really amazing boy. I just don't know if there hasn't been an understanding because one me!"

"Oh well in that case, it's probably just your parents, definitely likes you. And yeah he likes to flirt with other girls but like he told me, it's for everyone's amusement-

"Not my amusement."

-let me finish, but he likes _you_ , it's pretty obvious."

"You wanna talks about _obvious_?" She countered looking at me.

"Now is not the time for my issues girl, we are talking about you. Now come on, let's get these dresses on and see the final product!"

Iris in all looked stunning, her white dress was a great contrast to her blue black hair, curled and tied back at the top with a sliver ornament. Her dress was more lacy at the top, slightly inappropriate for her age but this was Iris and she could pull it off without looking, well you know, she pulled it all together with small white heels. She also had snake earrings but they were a little too edgy for her mother's liking. She had a clip on now but she told me that going into their 3rd year she would be getting more piercings.

"Oh Cassy your so pretty!"

"Thank you." I said looking down. I'm a very self conscious person, not liking to accept a compliment, but mum says that it is better to be confident and accept it and own it, even if you don't feel that way on the inside. Even if I was suspicious of Iris' statement, I was happy with how everything turned out.

I had kept my hair simple, letting it fall in its normal fashion, just pulling small pieces from the front and trying them together in the back with a small clip. My dress however was what I was most excited for, it was a crepe color and an off the shoulder dress, with a floral pattern up top with a little bit out texture, and some of the flowers snakes down the many folds of the dress. It was beautiful, not too big, I didn't want to totally over do it, but I wanted to make an impression.

Stepping into my pinky nude flats I grabbed Iris' elbow and we started downstairs. Our mother's were waiting for us by the door also all dressed up and ready to go. Iris' father, who she looks just like by the way was waiting outside, and my father was in his office mentally preparing himself to apparate.

Once I got downstairs I was able to get a hold look at Iris' mum. She had an intense look in her eyes, similar to Iris, but where Iris had very delicate features her mother did not. Ms. Fawley had a hooked nose, similar to Professor Snape. Not that she wasn't still beautiful of course, Ms. Fawley held herself with elegance and confidence, I really liked this woman.

"Ready ladies?" Father asked as he came stalking out of his office, looking slightly paler than usual.

"As we'll ever be!" I mum said forcing a smile. She hadn't told me but I knew her headaches were getting worse by the day. I head my parents talking in the kitchen last night when they thought I was asleep, and they aren't sure if she'll make it to the end of next term. And honestly, I am scared.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Iris tugging me over to her family, we all joined hands and the last thing I heard was a crack before the nausea came over me and all went black.

~

Arriving at the ball we certainly made an entrance, apparating just outside the doors, we walked in and all eyes turned toward us. It was really quite terrifying to have all the eyes in the room fixated on you.

Luckily were rescued by my aunt, Narcissa Malfoy. She "ran" over to us and gave my mother a big hug.

"Oh I missed you so much Alina!" It was strange watching them hug, for starters they were in public and my mum was supposed to be disowned and second they were hugging like they were never going to see each other again. But then again maybe they won't, not with mother's condition -whatever it was- getting worse.

Coming up behind her was Dolos, Alec, and Noah. And oh my gods, their outfits were amazing.

Dolos' was a navy blue shadbelly jacket with swirls and whirls all around, with a plain blue vest underneath and a tie that matched the jacket. Noah's was black jacket with a red vest showing the same pattern as Dolos' and his tie was matching as well. Alec however, was in all black, not a spot of color in sight, but he had a bow tie.

They were all quite cute with their fancy clothes.

Noah saw us starting and her said, "Alec's mum picked out our clothes, that's why his is the least extravagant." We all nodded our head in understanding.

"Well I quite like mine thank you." Dolos said.

"I'm sure you do." A voice said from behind him, it was Collie, and her dress was way over the top.

She had a pink ball gown, lacy at the top and a cinched waste, flaring out in pink tool. And her ears were adorned with diamond earrings, it was a lot for an eleven year old.

~

I quickly learned that while there was some dancing, this ball was more of a social event. Which was lucky for me because I hate dancing.

After being there for about an hour my friends and I were hanging out in the corner trying to stay clear from gossiping adults.

Draco and his friends showed up to talk to us. I saw Blaise in the back, he gave a small smile to someone in our group, I'm not sure who it was but i know it wasn't me, and for that I was relieved.

~

After listening to Collie two for a while I excused myself to see if I could find anyone from my house. Most of the people here were in Slytherin, but I was more curious about finding the ones who were there currently.

The first person I found was Dan, he was standing with who I assumed was Phil. I was I introduced quickly and then called over by Alec.

His checks were stained red, not looking at me when he said, "Hey sorry for interrupting Cass, I was just wondering if you would like to dance?"

"Yes of course."

I took his hand and we headed out towards the middle of the room, it took no time at all to find our rhythm.

After a while I got tired and we slowed down a bit, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice." I mumbled before I could fully register what I was saying. I pulled my head up to explain but before I correct myself Alec spoke up.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Oh thank the gods he wasn't freaked out, I mean it's not my fault I can't control my mouth when I'm tired.

I had to think for a second before saying, "Rain-

"So musty?" He interrupted before I could finish.

"No, now hush I'm trying to talk. Where were we? Yes rain, not musty, fresh, you also smell citrusy, like a pomegranate."

He laughed, "I smell like a pomegranate?"

"No, not specifically a pomegranate, just like one, you know? You smell like citrus."

"Okay then." He said, adjusting so I was back on his shoulder.

_**CHAPTER EIGHT** _

_Prove them wrong_

Finally Christmas morning and I could not wait until my parents woke up.

I had on a silk nightgown,-I would have worn my comfy pjs but I was home now so I had to dress differently- fuzzy christmas socks, and my hair freshly brushed. I would have used magic to save my poor hairbrush from the knots but outside Hogwarts I wasn't aloud.

I had woken up two hours ago, that was at 6:00. Now it's eight and I want to open presents! I went to go peak over the edge of the stairs and saw piles of perfectly wrapped presents, along with a few not so well wrapped ones, resting under the huge tree. About half of those are presents I got for my mum and dad. I wanted to get them every sort of magical thing I was aloud to. I had to get them back in August when we went to Diagon Ally.

Coming to the conclusion that I no longer wanted to wait, I decided risk it and see if my parents were up. Tiptoeing up more stairs to the third floor, and successfully making it across the hall to their bedroom undetected, I peaked my head into the crack in the door. They were sitting up sipping cups of tea! Unbelievable. Getting angry I opened the door all the way, stepping and putting hands on my hips. But I couldn't stay mad for long because as soon as they saw me Mother and Father's faces broke into a grin, both opening their arms for a hug.

"Happy Christmas darling." My father whispered in my ear after I had jumped up onto the kingsize bed.

"Why didn't you guys-  
I stopped when my mother gave me a pointed look. "Happy Christmas!" I corrected giving them a smile.

"Better"

"Can we please go down stairs now? I have so many presents I was g to give you and I can't wait any longer! Please Mu- Mother?" Her and gathers eyes widened a tad, I never call her mum, only mother, and father is always father, never dad. I had started to think of them as mum and dad in my head because that's what my friends call their parents. My manners have also loosed since I've been at school; last night I put my elbow on the table and mother went back to her fork stabbing ways. Now I was over here calling her Mum. No good high society lady says mum, nope. I was trained from birth and here I was just a couple of months away at school and that was all being undone.   
But it's weird, I kind of like being more laid back, calling her mum. Of course I knew that wouldn't slide, I was already dreading the punishment that would follow that mishap, but it was refreshing and new. Maybe next I'll wear pants!

My dad spoke up first, "what did you say honey?" Good, maybe I can okay this off.

"Mother, right? Anyway let's go downstairs and I can make you guys breakfast!" Both my parents looked at each other taking a minute and then looking back at me, I was crossing my fingers.

"Okay sweetie, whatever you say! Just help me out of bed." Mother responded giving me her hand, I gripped it and pulled her up. Standing up I was taller than her, I used that height as an advantage and stabilized her. She was getting weaker by the day now, I wasn't fully sure if she would make it until Christmas next year. She still refuses to accept help from her sister, why, I don't know. I tried not to think about it much but it was hard when every time I looked at her I could see her chestnut hair dulling and her bright eyes dimming, every breath slower.

Yet again pulled from a thoughts by my father picking me up and throwing me over his back. If you can't already tell he was super strong. Father grew up on a farm, my grandparents farm, but he swapped the open fields and barns for city blocks and busy streets. If I were him I would have stayed at the farm, we visited once because my uncle Eric still lives there and that was one of my favorite memories. One I hadn't thought of in a while.

Once we made it downstairs I sat my parents down on the plush couches and grabbed their first gifts. Watching them opening them was the best feeling in the world, seeing the delight on my fathers face as he saw all the ancient books I purchased, my mother's glee lighting up her face when she saw all the magical candies I got her, she would never tell anyone but father and I knew she had a big sweet tooth.

It took us a total of two hours but we finally opened all the presents but the ones from my friends, which I opened alone as my father and mother went to go make breakfast coming to the conclusion that I would not do a very good job.

I ended up getting a lot from my new friends and fellow Slytherins. Several pairs of cozy sweatpants from Dolos, piles of chocolates from both Iris and Noah, Iris also giving me several new fantasy books and Noah a record of all the pranks done al Hogwarts-how he got his hands in this I don't know but I was sure we should being doing some of them- from Collie, and to my utter horror, and also great relief that my parents were no longer in the room, lacy nightgowns, because everyone knows how much I _love_ that kind of stuff, note my sarcasm. And from Alec, a small black box, opening it with a satisfying click, I found a delicate sliver bracelet holding a crescent moon in the center, matching my necklace, and a note saying, 'I know you'll hate this so I got you something else to make up for it." I loved it and practically because he said that, and because it was beautiful, I decided in that moment I was never going to take it off. But, his other gift was also pretty great, an entire book dedicated to magical creatures and beasts.

Looking down at my pile I can see that I made it out well this year, Blaise, Dan, Marcus and Natalie-a 3rd year girl that I study with- got me all sorts of magical candies and sweets.

But out of all of them, my most prized gift was the bracelet.

**_CHAPTER NINE_ **

_Slytherin though and through_

After Holiday break, the rest of the year flew by like a storm. And before we knew it we had finished our final exams, Draco first in our year, Iris second, Alec third, Hermione fourth, and me fifth. The year was coming to a close.

And let me tell you, that was a good year. I made news friends, something I had given up on. I got almost perfect grades, but I let them slide a little here and there. I made memories to last the ages, whether it was making flower crown under a tree, or dancing at a ball, jumping in the lake, or sneaking through the castle at night, all of it was unforgettable.

Because now I know, through every up and down in my life, no matter the food or the bad...

I am Slytherin. And that means something.

_**CHAPTER TEN** _

_I was born with an insatiable appetite for destruction_

So apparently the quidditch pitch was not where I belonged. You see, first time I saw the older the older Slytherins racing through the sky I thought for sure that's what I wanted to do. But I can now tell you with absolute certainty that playing quidditch was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

I spent most of the summer staying at Iris' house because of all of my mum's appointments it was easier that I was with someone else. Iris was supposed to go away to France but her father had business things he needed to attend to. Her mother was busy traveling with Iris' older brother Caleb, he was a fifth year this term and was a perfect, so her their mom wanted to celebrate.

This meaning Iris and I were left to our own devices most days. Otherwise we wouldn't have broken into her dad's old brooms from the cellar, they were the best of his time, seeing as her dad was the top player when he was at Hogwarts.

Now back to my failing...

So, I'm not that skilled on a broom. Iris was excellent, and I was encouraging her to try out for the team this year. She technically wasn't supposed to be flying, seeing as she was from a wealthy pureblood family, thats why we had to steal the brooms; but, she never really cared for those rules anyway. Because Iris was so petite and small she could easily weave in-between the obstacles we set up, but she was also vicious and didn't mind playing dirty, a good chaser. Me on the other hand, I am very clumsy and trip over my own feet, so maybe trying to stay balanced in the air on a small broom was not the best idea. Of course I didn't know that until I really started going, that's when shit really hit the fan. I may or may have not crashed into about five trees, and I definitely didn't just slide off my broom five minutes ago. I still loved the idea of speed though, and the rush of adrenaline, so I might try and find something else to fly, like a dragon.

"Oh don't feel bad Cass, it just doesn't click with everyone. Besides I've been sneaking these out and playing with Alec and Noah for years."

I just laughed, "No, it's okay I think I've proved that I won't be any good. But, I've found all these books about these really cool magical creatures and I might start to focus on that. Still dangerous and fun, just more my speed."

She gave me grin in return, "figures you want to go play with thing that wants to kill you."

"Whatever, theres a better chance you'll die on that death stick than me being stomped to death by a hippogriff." I knew that wasn't true but I was trying to make a point, but sadly Iris sees right through that,

"Mhm, sure girl."

I gave her a lopsided grin before taking off to her huge house, "Race you!"

"Oh you little-

Whatever she was going to say was lost in the wind, I didn't care though, I was already way ahead of her, the possibility of Iris catching up to me now was was slim to none.

Finally making it back to her house we were both out of breath, gulping up any air that would could, we didn't notice her mother apparate in.

"Ahem"

Bother Iris and I's eyes went wide and faces slack, she quickly tried to hide the brooms but it was too late. There was genuine fear in Iris' eyes, for someone who prides herself on not being bothered by authority figures or rules this was shocking. I thought for sure we were dead.

Iris tried to apologize, "We're sorry, it won't-

Ms. Fawley put her finger up to silence her daughter, "Girls, I'm very disappointed in you. Flying your brooms without me." Her face gave way to a small smile.

I let out a very large breath, until about thirty seconds ago I wasn't sure if we were going to make it out alive.

"Now Iris, go put those away before you father gets home. I won't tell him as long as you first, promise to let me play as well, you wouldn't believe me but I was pretty good back in my day, and second, keep practicing, because if I'm covering for you with your father you better make the team. Got it?"

I think Iris was still in shock that she wasn't getting a beating, but she nodded her head anyway and ran off to the brooms away.

"Cassidy"

"Yes?"

"Your father called, he wants you back immediately, it's your mother. He gave me permission to apparate you so as soon as Iris gets back I'll take you home, okay?"

My heart was racing, pounding so hard in my chest I thought it might punch through. My blood had gone cold, I knew she was't dead, not yet anyway. I prayed to any gods that would listen in that moment, it would be cruel for them to take her from me now.

Iris returned and we were able to leave.

~

My heart hadn't slowed down the whole way to my house. Of course the way we traveled did not help that issue much. As soon as we landed on hard ground I took off to find my father.

And sure enough I found him the moment I burst through the door, he wrapped me in a hug.

"Is she okay?" I mumbled into his chest.

He took me out of our embrace, "For now yes."

For the second time today I loosed a breath

"But Cassy, the doctors have yet to find the source of her pain,I don't think she's going to make it to the end of this year." This year? It was already August!

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes, she's upstairs."

I ran up the grand staircase, skipping steps as I did, finally making it to her room I slowed my step and quietly knocked the door. Hearing a cough I gently pushed open the door, mum was bundled up in her bed, covered in a million different blankets. It was really hard to see her like this, so weak, such a powerful woman reduced to this. But I knew this wasn't her fault, she was a fighter.

When she saw me her face lit up, brining a smile to my face, "Hi mum." Screw formalities.

"Hello darling, come over here and give me a hug." She opened her arms to me. Once I was settled next to her she started peaking again, "now Cassy,I know it will be hard, but I want you to try really hard, and become the best you can be, keep living. I'm planing on being around as long as I can but I won't always be, you need to be careful darling, stay safe." She stopped talking and I started to panic, I saw that she has just fallen asleep, oh thank the gods.

~

I did what mother said, I kept living. I shared time between the Lewis and Fawley house as well as my own, mother and father not wanting me to be around all the doctors.

Doing this, the rest of the summer went by very quickly and before I knew it we were all piled into a compartment on our way to Hogwarts, different seats from last year. Iris and Noah were sitting together, Collie on Iris' right, and I was across from Iris squeezed between Alec and Dolos, not that I minded any. Everyone looked good, I had finally told the rest of them about my mum and they were all very supportive, Noah however was annoyed that his brother knew before him. I just rolled my eyes at him, kicking him the shin, making him groan in pain. I giggled,

"Serves you right."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, dang." Noah apologized, rubbing his leg. Everyone in the compartment laughed at him.

It wasn't too long before we were at Hogwarts, the first years getting off before everyone else. It seemed like only they got the privilege of taking the boats, we got to take carriages.

~

Once arriving in the Great Hall we sat in our regular seats, watching the first years file in, and get sorted. We had seven new Slytherins this year. Goody! The majority went to Ravenclaw. That probably would have been my house if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Slytherins and Ravenclaws share a lot of the same traits.

I was trying to enjoy my glorious meal when I felt eyes on me, Colleen's eyes. I groaned earrning odd looks from my friends.

"What Cass?" Alec questioned next to me.

"Dragonlord keeps staring, I hate that girl."

Collie spoke up, "she's your cousin Cassy, come on." Well that was a shock.

"Excuse me what?"

"Oh right!" Dolos said, "Her dad is Regulus Black! Your mum and him are cousins, ergo, you guys are cousins."

"Um, but she's a Dragonlord?"

"Yeah well, Regulus died a while back and her mother remarried to Derrick Dragonlord." Collie said.

"Okay well cousin or not, she's making lose my appetite with those evil glares." I ground out under my breath.

Everyone within a ten foot radius broke out into hysterical laughter, I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought.

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN** _

_Books are for people who wish they were somewhere else_

"Get off of me you arse!" I screeched as Noah jumped onto my back.

"Never!" He yelled back, right into my ear. "I want a piggyback ride, and you're gonna give me one!"

"Why not ambush Iris?" I asked, nodding my head to very betrayed looking Iris.

"Don't bring me into this!"

"Guys, shush." Collie said raising her finger to her mouth. _Always_ the perfect child, Collie was the only one I had yet to do any sort of fun pranks with.

Noah rolled his eyes, _I_ think he finds Collie annoying. Not that I don't ether.

"Hey Cass, where's Dolos?" Alec asked from behind me.

"Umm, I think he might have stayed back in the common room, studying or something."

"Swot."

"Like you're one to talk, Iris!"

"Hey, I'm trying out for the quidditch team!"

"Okay" I drawled out.

Today we were going down to the quidditch pitch for tryouts, it was only the second week of school but Marcus wanted to get things moving as quickly as possible. He had asked if I was planning on trying out and had been disappointed at first, but then I reassured him that if he had seen my playing this summer he wouldn't be so heartbroken.

Iris, Alec, and Noah were all trying out for the team this year. It was very unlikely that all of them would get in, especially because I knew my cousin, Draco was also trying out for the team, and the odds of four second years getting on the quidditch team were very slim.

Once we had reached the pitch the rest of the group ran off to meet Marcus and another older boy I had yet to meet, in the middle leaving me by the stands with Collie.

"Hey-" Collie started to say.

I gave her a look, "Your leaving me?" Dolos had already left me to go be good at school.

"Jeeze how do you do that?! Yeah. Sorry Cassy, I just remembered I had a paper due tomorrow for Snape's class, and you know how he gets!" She was rambling so,

"Relax Collie, I was just giving you a hard time, go I'm fine! And say hi to Dolos for me, maybe wack him the head." I added with a chuckle, getting Collie to give a light smile.

I headed off to cheer on my friends, not giving Collie a second thought.

~

"I want a piggyback ride!" Iris shouted at Noah. Quidditch tryouts went amazing and my friends rocked it! Sadly it looked like at least one of them wasn't going to make the team (my bets were on Noah because he spent most of the time being a lovable goof).

"Wait if she gets one so do I!" I yelled at Alec being jumping off his back, luckily for both of us, he's taller than me so I didn't knock him over.

"Hold on!" The brothers said as they sprinted to the dungeons.

As we approached the door to the dark common room giggling like idiots, I heard shouting.

"Guys, shh I think I hear yelling."

Everyone quieted, putting our ears up against the door. It was slightly muffled but we heard three different voices,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU SLU-

 _Dan,_ the last one was Dan's voice...

The rest was all said in a volume we couldn't hear.

I looked at my friends worry on all their faces, "I'm assuming that was only the end of the fight?"

"Who was it?" Noah asked.

"Should we even go in?" Alec and Iris both questioned.

Just than the common room door opened to reveal a flustered Collie.

"Oh Collie!" She looked shock to see all of here, but there was also fear plastered all over her face. Odd.

"Did you happen to catch what all that arguing was about?" Noah nosyly asked.

"Umm yeah, I think some seventh year was trying to flirt or something with Dan, you know how he gets about that kind of stuff." She wasn't even making eye contact anymore.

Alec didn't seem to believe her, "are you sure? I mean he seemed pretty upset, I mean for just flirting?"

"Well, Dan's dramatic. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go." With that she rushed off to who the hell knows where.

When we walked in Dan was still fuming by the fireplace looking up from his pacing to give us an odd look, but we scurried past him quickly up to the boys dormitory to see Dolos.

He was reading intently when we can up, Blaise silent on the other bed, flipping through a magazine, they seemed happy. I was sorry to have disturbed his moment of peace, I know how few he gets.

Last year Dolos had shown up to school with a faded black-eye, and than coming back from Holiday he had bruising in his wrists. I had asked if he was okay, and he always veered the conversation away, until one night, Dolos dragged me off to the edge of the common room, no one was awake but he was insistent that we go to where no one could hear. Dolos' parents beat him, or his dad does. His mum just sits there, he thinks she too scared to do anything about it. Normally the bruising is in places that could be covered, but sometimes his dad doesn't care, or Dolos passes it off as his clumsilyness. He wouldn't tell me why, I would assume it's because he's quiet sometimes or doesn't do the best in school, that would make my parents angry.

But the sad part is, he thinks it's his fault, and Hogwarts is his only escape. So like I said, very little peace in his life.

Of course Noah doesn't know that so he had no problem taking a head start and launching himself on an unsuspecting Dolos.

"Agghh!"

"Noah!" Iris chided

"Na, it's fine, how was your guys' tryouts?" Dolos said, looking up from his book; it was one I gave him, The Hobbit. Personally I preferred Lord of The Rings but he seemed to be enjoying this one.

"Oh well, I _killed_ it!" Iris said, pumping her fist into the air.

"Me too!" Noah agreed, still lying on Dolos' bed.

"What about you, Alec?" Blaise asked, having put down his magazine to listen.

"Oh, I did all right I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, he tends to do that when he's uncomfortable or nervous.

"Hey that's not true!" I argued, "you did fantastic. All zipping around and flying upside down!" I was using my hands to describe the flying, dancing around the room, "I thought you were going to give Marcus a heart attack you were flying so fast!" Man, he really likes to downplay his achievements.

"I _wasn't_ that good."

"Yes you were big brother!" Noah said, shaking Alec around.

"Okay, now that we all know how everyone did, Blaise, Dolos, please tell me you saw Dan yelling at the seventh year girl?" Iris pleaded, now sitting on Noah's bed.

A wave of confusion passed over both Blaise and Dolos' faces.

Dolos started to ask, "what se-

Blaise loudly interrupted, "oh yeah right, that. Well she was just being annoying and stuff and he happened to be sending an owl to Phil so she just set him off."

"I thought she was trying to flirt with him?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Oh, that too yeah." Dolos added hastily.

Iris and I looked at each other heading back to the girls dormitory, _boys_

"Bye guys!" I shouted over my shoulder, "nice job to today!"

Sprinting down the stairs we ran into a worried Dan.

"Is he okay? How's he doing? They just left and I didn't get to ask if he was alright."

"Who are you talking about Dan?"

He looked up from his palms, thoroughly confused, "D- oh, I see, nevermind. Umm bye." And quickly exited the common room.

"Dan! Where are you going?"

"Phil, I need to ask his something."

"Oh, okay than, later!" I said with a small wave.

Giving me one in return, he pushed open the door, disappearing into the shadows.

"Well that was an odd encounter if I ever saw one."

"I don't know Iris, let's go." I did grabbing my friends hand. "I'm exhausted from watching you play today."

"Y _ou're_ exhausted?"

~

The next morning we were all having breakfast down at the Great Hall, Blaise was joining us this morning sitting beside Dolos in Collie's spot. It was weird, he just sort became part of our friend group ditching Draco, much to my cousins dismay, and my amusement. But I didn't mind, and I don't think anyone else did either, he was funny, and kind, and was always up for a prank, so I'm my book, he was alright.

"Iris can you braid my hair again?" Noah whined.

A smile formed on the petite girl's face, she motioned for him to turn around, getting to work in taking out the knots.

Once she was finished Noah was beaming, and we were all laughing as he was flipping his braid over his shoulder, "I look like a fancy lady!" He said, bringing his voice up an octave.

"Who looks like a fancy lady?" A voice said, coming from behind me. Dolos flinched, and Blaise placed a hand on his arm. I gave them and odd look and he gave me a dismissive shake of his head, _later._

It seemed like I was the only one to notice Dolos' strange behavior, everyone else was too preoccupied with Collie coming back.

"I'm the one who looks like a fancy lady, Collie!" Noah declared, earning glares from the Gryffindor table.

"Collie, _where_ have you _been,_ and _why_ are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday under your robes?!" Iris asked, voice becoming higher.

"Oh, well I was up really late studying, and I feel asleep in the library, and I only had time to grab my robes, not change completely." Liar. Her face was pink, she was stuttering and rambling, and also, Collie would never be caught dead in the library.

No one else seemed put off by her response, but whatever she said and or did was bothering Dolos.

And I wanted to know where the _hell_ was she?


	3. Drown The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Solangelo story
> 
> After Nico is outed without his consent he is riddled with anxiety, because what will Will say? Will his best friend reject him, be disgusted by him? 
> 
> Will is confused. He doesn't care, despite everyone else's assumptions. He just wants Nick to be okay. But Will is going through denial and is afraid.
> 
> And Chiron, he fancies himself a matchmaker and has come up with a task so he can send them off together, because what more is cliche than that?
> 
> Also, this is a rewrite of "An Adventure of Our Own" I just wanted to spice it up a bit and make it not as boring, also I wanted the writing to be better
> 
> <><><><>
> 
> **In this story Will is 16 and Nico 15. Because in HOO Will was 15, and his birthday August 23, I'm just going to make him 16. Also I think 14 is too young to date and they are only a year apart so yeah

**_I Need To Stop Staring_ **

_Nico_

"Yeah bye Percy, nice-" the phone cut off, "talking to you" I grumbled under my breath after Percy cut off the phone. I knew he wanted to talk to Annabeth, I could hear the utter disappointment in his voice the moment I spoke. It only got worse when I told him she was still in Boston with her cousin.

I'm not really sure what he wanted me to do, it's not like I was in control of her actions.

Whatever, it's not like I care anyways.

A while ago, last year even, that conversation or lack thereof, would have kept me in my gloomy cabin, crying for days, encompassed I'm in darkness.

But now, nothing in me stirred. I felt fine, and it was refreshing. I mean, looking at Percy now I can see how I fell for him when I was little, he's ungrounded, destructive, the hero type, willing to do whatever it takes. No offense to him or anything but I'd much rather have a boyfriend that doesn't act so idiotic, at least now.

Of course I wouldn't find a boyfriend because the only people that knew where Reyna and The Seven, and possibly Coach Hedge. It was really only supposed to be Reyna, Jason, Percy and Annabeth. But, one of them had spilled the beans to the rest of crew, leading to a _very_ awkward meeting in Bunker 9, which ended in lots of crying. Mostly on my part.

On my way to sword practice I spotted Will Solace with a new camper. I put my hand up in recognition and he smiled back, waving like a dork, bouncing up and down. I shook my head and grinned a the ground, trying to hide my smile.

Yep. That's my best friend. Death boy's bestie was a that unbearable ray of sunshine acting like an idiot in the archery range. I tried to ignore him, carrying on to the ring.

Pulling of my sweater to reveal my tank top I got several cat calls from passing campers, teasing me. I glared at them, normally I would never wear anything that would expose my pale skin to the sun, not wanting to get skin cancer thank you, but I was _way_ too hot to sport my usual attire.

Once more rolling my eyes at my fellow campers I took a deep breath, grounding myself, —stealing a final glance at Will, currently engaged in helping the new camper with the bow, why I'm not sure because Will can't shoot straight to save his life— I start swinging

<><><><><><>

_Will_

I was staring. I knew I was staring because the new camper, Alec, started poking my arm impatiently.

"Will, Will I'm done. _Willlll_ ," Alec whined, popping out his bottom lip.

"Sorry Alec, I wasn't paying attention." I said, snapping out of it.

"Yeah, I'd say so." He said with a smirk.

Alec was a child of Ares. And I mean no hate on children of Ares, they are lovely folks, but they are _so_ whiny! Always, boo this and boo that! How can one person complain so much!

And in I'm my defense, how could I not stare?

Nico was coming at those dummies like a whirlwind of death, swift and sure, he even went as far as to raise zombies and skeletons to battle, knocking heads one my one. It was incredible!

Everyone knew how talented Nico was. Personally, I think that he could rival Percy, but I'm bias because Nico's my best friend. And also, if I were to voice my opinion I might get more than a few nasty looks seeing as Percy was the camp hero— I mean Nico was too, but whatever—

Then, as I went back to staring I noticed that he was wearing a tank top. Even from here I see the defined muscle in his slim arms, the cool calculation in his face. Amazing.

Not that I care...

Nico had been helping me out a lot in the infirmary lately, bringing food, scrubbing tools, getting sick demigods medicine, and so on. It was huge help considering most of the day I'm all by myself. It was nice to have a friendly face around. I was so great duo because that's how we became friends.

I had yelled at him to come help and he did, reluctantly. But it became rather boring to sit in utter silence while the patients slept so Nico and I started talking. We already knew each other from around camp, and obviously after working as a team during the battle we became okay friends but not enough that we would hang out, more just a smile of acknowledgment when passing each other around camp. Though I only let that go on for a day or so before I got fed up with it.

Learning that we actually had a lot more in common than you would think. For one, Nico also plays Mythologic, and that I suck a lot more than I thought. Though he threaten to cut me if I told anyone, and he did it in Italian, which I also wasn't aloud to speak about.

However when I tried to ask how he knew Italian I revived more death threats, which made me laugh and him angrier. Only to find out that he grew up in Italy and had to leave after his mom died in a horrible accident and he and his sister were placed in the Lotus Casino for roughly 70 years. Which what the fuck! How did I not know he was like 80?! You would think that's information that would be shared, especially with the gossips we have at this camp, but nope. No one thought Will might like to know!

But I had composed myself long enough to not integrate him right away, like a kitten. You can't overstimulate him or he shuts down

It was the first bit of personal information he had shared though and I felt bad for bringing it up so I ran and got us cookies and we played a game while we waited instead. But after that we just started spending more time together. I even adjusted part of my schedule so we could match up. Today however was different because I had to help Alec, otherwise I would have been down there with Nico and his brilliant moves.

I was staring again. I need to stop staring

**_Of Course_ **

_Will_

After what felt like an eternity and a half, Alec finally tired of the archery range and I was free to do as I wished while I handed him over to the Stoll brothers. And what I wanted was to hang out with Nico.

The problem was, I couldn't find him. I went back to the arena where he was training earlier, he was gone. No one had seen him for a while. I asked just about everybody in camp until Harley, to my great thanks, had seen Nico skipping on canoeing and sneaking back to his cabin. Typical.

I said my quick thanks to Harley and sprinted off to Nico's cabin. And in doing so, tripping over my flimsy flip-flops and sliding to ground in front of his cabin. I hit the door with an urmf and looked up to see Nico, still in his sweaty tank top, peering over me with a confused smile. Well _shit_.

"Whatcha doin Will?" Nico asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Ah ya know, just sliding in for a visit." I replied with a smirk.

Nico laughed and offered me a hand, only for me to pull him down with me.

Cackling like an idiot and trying to not take any pleasure in him being on top of me, I helped push him up, giving him an actual helpful hand.

Nico rubbed that back of his neck, still laughing.

I have him a funny look, "What is that face? You only face that face when you want to say something inappropriate."

Raising his eye brow he shook his head, "You know me too well."

"Yeah and I want to know what you were thinking." I said, crossing my arms.

He mumbled something illegible, and I laughed, "What was that?" Placing my fingers under his jaw to make him look at me.

"I always thought _you_ were more of a top."

Once I finally processed what he had said, I burst into a fit of laughter, earring quite a few strange looks from my fellow campers.

When Nico realized that I wasn't appalled by his comment he began to laugh as well, letting me come into his cabin, hiding his face from my sight.

The cabin was dark, but not so dark that I couldn't see the hint of a blush on my friends cheeks.

"Sorry it's so dark I'm here," Nico said, his voice small, "I had a headache so I was taking a nap."

"No it's fine!" I said, suddenly feeling guilty, "Sorry for distributing you then, I didn't mean to wake you up." Feeling embarrassed I started to fidget with my hands, picking at my nails.

"Hey don't feel bad! Really, it's fine. I feel better now and I could really use the company." I was slightly suspicious as when Nico spoke he was practically croaking, but I stayed, not wanting him to be alone. Stalking across the room I sat in his bed, sinking in and letting my swallow me whole.

"Gods, I hate children!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands back.

Nico giggled, " _You_ are the most dramatic person I know."

"Besides yourself of course." I said, pointing at my friend.

"Of course."

<><><><>

_Nico_

Will was annoyingly cute. So annoyingly cute that I may just have to die. He was also tall. Very, very tall. Will made me feel like a midget, so midgetity that _he_ might have to die. _Gods I need to stop._

<><><><>

_Will_

After finally getting Nico to sit down I pulled out my set of mythomagic cards and we started playing. I'd like to think that I was just letting him win, because I'm oh so kind, but there was no mistaking that I suck and Nico is superior.

Nico laughed.

"What?!" I asked, a little agitated from my lack of winning.

"Even when I try and let you win, you still loose!" He snorted, then quickly covered his nose, a red tiny coming to his cheeks.

I punched him in the arm, "I hate you."

Nico punched my back, significantly harder I might add, "You love me."

My eyes widened ever-so-slightly, but that was all the shock I was going to show. "Yeah, yeah. Now, let's get back to me crushing you."

He rolled his eyes and placed the cards down, " _Right_."

But my mind wasn't in the game, but on his previous words. Did he mean to say that? Was it a slip? No. It was probably just a friendly 'I love you' friends do that all the time, right? At least girls do that, from what Kayla has told me and I hear. What am I even thinking?! Nico never even said, 'I love you' it was 'You love me' and that's totally different! Right? I'm so fucking lost.

And I was about to be even more lost, allowing myself to spiral, but I snapped out of it at the sight of Nico doing vigorous jazz hands, "Will! Earth to Will! Dude!"

I cracked a smile, "Nice moves."

He blushed, "I hate you."

"You love me." Right back at ya, sucker!

"Ha ha, you're _so_ funny."

I cocked my head to the left, my hair flopping I into my face, "What?"

He scrunched his dark eyebrows, "Love me?"

I threw my hands out, "You said it to me! It was only fair."

"But do you?"

Gods I should not have said that! Too obvious! I'm an idiot.

"Of course!" I said, hopping it would end there.

And it did as the dinner horn blew and we jumped up.

"Ah shiitake mushrooms! I was just about to beat you!"

Just then I felt a thunk against my skull, Nico had just whacked me in the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Cause you're a dork."

I rolled my eyes, "Fair enough."

After a while I fell asleep, curling up on the bed, cuddling a soft pillow.

My dreams were haunted by flashes of light and harrowing darkness. A screech owl lunging to the ground, in pain, a fox, chasing after it. Not fighting, no. They were after each other.

"Hey. Hey wake up it's dinner." I felt a small tug on my hair.

Through barely opened eyes I saw Nico, his inky hair and olive skin, "Oh hello!"

He chuckled, "Yeah okay. Come on we gotta go. Chiron is already going to be annoyed that I skipped on canoeing, I can't have him be upset for being late to dinner as well!"

I raised my hands in defense, "Fine! Let's go!"

And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chilly cabin.

I shielded my eyes, "Gah! Vampire!"

"It would really suck if your a vampire considering you are the _sun_ god's child." He laughed, "And yeah, this cabin does that to you."

"Ah shiitake mushrooms!" I said, tripping over my flip-flops once again.

Nico howled, "We need to get you some new shoes."

"Mhm, and are _you_ going to pay for that?"

"Anything to get you to stop face-planting everywhere."

I patted him back, "Thanks man."

He nodded and started to head off to his table, "See ya later!"

"Hey Nico, wait!"

He turned around, his face full of question.

"I've been playing with this idea." And I told him my plan.

When I was finished he went over and sat down at the Apollo table, getting several odd looks, and many smiles from my siblings who were in on the plan.

I stalked up to Chiron and Mr. D's table, a slight anxiety in my chest.

Mr. D looked appalled at the fact that I was even approaching him, "What, may I ask, so you _want_?"

I stumbled a bit, trying my hardest to only look at Chiron, Nico has a doctors note."

<><><><>

_Nico_

I had to say, I didn't really trust Will's plan. It was stupid and not that well thought through, but i still went along with it.

Kayla was encouraging me that Will was good at talking to adults and it would be fine, but I saw him fidgeting with his fingers so my confidence wasn't high.

But as you have it my friend came back to the table with a wide grin on his face, "I'm not sure they actually believed me, but Mr. D gave the go ahead!"

There was a little cheering from our table and high-fiving of siblings, this would be interesting. I liked Will's siblings, they knew how to respect the quiet and peace, but they were also cocky and a little self-assured, I guess that came with who their father was. Though Will wasn't so arrogant, just bossy.

But the nice this was, they weren't leaving me out, I was just apart of this table as anyone else. And it felt good.

<><><><>

_Everything was perfect, too perfect. The fire was crackling softly, just the right height, the campers were signing in a harmonious tune, and Nico, he_ _was_ _happy, leaning on Will, tucked under a woven blanket._ _So perfect, that it wasn't to last, not for long..._

_< ><><><>_

Faint whispers shuddered amongst the crowd, disrupting the song, and it all started with two, oh-so-simple words.

_"Nico's gay"_


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the second giant war and Percy Jackson is heading back to high school before he goes off to college. With scars on every inch of his body, a SPQR tattoo burned into his skin and a wolf stare that could kill, senior year should be a piece of cake (notice my sarcasm)
> 
> **WARNING
> 
> I not only wrote this a year ago so it sucks, but there is a also a small scene where Percy experiences PTSD. It is not extreme but this is the trigger warning.

**_Here We Go Again_ **

I wake up to an annoyingly loud alarm-well not really an alarm sound but a strum on guitar stings on repeat-and the delicious smell of...

_waffles_

Or in the Jackson, Blofis house...

 _blue waffles!_ But I digress

I climb out out of my box spring bed, taking a lot more effort than I would have liked. My body was still healing from Tartarus and the final battle this past summer.

Though Will said I was free to go, I think he was just saying that to get me out of there so he could spend more time with Nico. _But of_ _course not!_ No its's not like Will would abuse his power like that! Even for a completely adorable reason like that! (I do hope they get together because they are perfect for each other).

Anyways I sulked into the kitchen feeling my stomach getting restless. I looked across the room to see my mom; Sally Blofis, she had a long espresso colored hair looking to be is almost beach waves, a few silver streaks laced within it, but I don't think it made her look any older though. She still had a young smile, paired with century old eyes, ones that could see through the mist. And peaking out from behind the counter was her swelled belly holding my unborn sister, Estelle.

Looking away from my mom and my eyes found Paul Blofis sitting at the small dining table sipping his (mostly likely) overly sweet coffee before work. Paul was quite the character, he was a total geeky dude that wore sweater vests, had a slim gold rimmed glasses resting on his nose and sometimes even wore suspenders and fun ties, ones that he liked to pair with his vans and a hydro flask. This of course makes him everyones favorite teacher.

Honestly I'm so happy my mom found Paul. I mean I wouldn't have opposed to the idea of her marrying my dad, of course he has another wife already under the sea, but that would be nice, but after that abusive jerk Gabe Ugliano, who my mom only married to keep me safe and hidden from the monsters, Paul is great for her.

"Morning sweetie!" my mom cooed,-don't tell anyone but I love that she still calls me sweetie it reminds me of the times _before_ -"We were just talking about you, I made waffles for the occasion."

"Ummm what occasion?" I slurred out, _gods I sounded like a drunk_.

Paul spoke, "Uh Perce, you're going back to school today remember? I'm taking you in about 10 minutes. I would eat quick! Teachers can't be late for school!"

"I know I have school, but why is it a special occasion? I go to school every year, except last year of course, you know because of _Hera_." I said, rubbing my temples. I'd had a nightmare last night, I was once again reliving Tartarus, _joy_!

"Well, and I don't mean to offend," My mom started, "but Percy, you've never been accepted back into a school. Goode is the first after what happened at your freshmen orientation, you know when you and Annabeth blew up the school?" She said, her tone cautious. I don't think she means to, but ever since I got back they tip-toe around me like I might have break down at any moment.

Though honestly, they may be right. I can't handle being away from Annabeth as long as I have been, and well, I have major PTSD. And I don't know, I mean everyone thinks I'm being so strong and brave, but I feel like have to be that way, I _have_ to be a leader so everyone else has room to feel. Anyway I don't know it's probably all in my head, and I mean I only have to go for my senior year and then I can leave and go to college in New Rome with Annabeth. So yeah, think of that.

"Okay well that wasn't our fault it was those vampire cheerleaders." I replied in my signature sassy tone, syrup dribbling down my chin.

My mom grimaced and chuckled, she gave me a knowing smile and raised her brow-she also had a bit of a sassy streak-"Okay Percy" she really drawled out that _okay._

I rolled my eyes but sat down and ate my blue waffles in peace, excepting that my mom was always right, even if I didn't know about what.

~

"Okay Percy you almost ready?" Paul called from the car.

"What do you mean am I ready? I literally just started eating?!"

"Percy you started eating 10 minutes ago!"

I sighed, "Okay I'm coming I just have to grab my sweatshirt!" I ran back to my room and grabbed my camp halfblood sweatshirt, the one with the letters worn down do you couldn't really see what it said. It was 70 degrees out but I didn't want anyone to see my scars peaking over my shoulders or the SPQR tattoo branded into my arm. I'm already the 'new kid' (or that's what I'm hoping will happen because I haven't shown my face there in few years, I look so different then I did when I was 14) I don't need to also be the weird scarred kid as well. I ran out the door, slipping my ballpoint pen/sword, Riptide into my pocket and giving my mom a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping into the car. Paul slammed on the gas and we were off!

_Fist day of school here I come!_

**_People Look at Me Funny. Do I Have Dirt on My Face?_ **

Paul stopped the car in the teacher parking lot. He had asked if I wanted to be dropped off somewhere else but I declined, at this point do I even care? No. No I do not care, I drank fire in the pits of hell, I do not care if people know that one of the teachers takes me to school everyday.

I'd like to say that I acted all nonchalant and marched into that school like I owned the place, that seems like a thing I would do, but I knew people would stare and I really didn't want to draw too much attention just yet. Also without Annabeth around I don't fell like I have the strength to.

So first part of my master plan to survive high school is to stay out of peoples way. I don't know about you but those popular kids are annoying, like a fly that won't leave you alone. They would always pick on me when I was in middle school and I don't want them to pick on me now. And yes I do understand how pathetic that sounds, I'm 6'1, have killed like a bajillion monsters and fought in 2 wars, but dang those kids at school are real jerk faces.

So I walked into school with the rest of the kids. I had to check in with the office to get my schedule, I was coming in about a week after school had started. I wanted to stay at camp a little longer so I could help repair and take a deep breath. Anyway yeah so I tried to keep my head low so I would get any stares, but obviously that didn't work out too well because before I could open the heavy wooden door to the main office a girl that looked to be made of plastic and a dude that looked like Bob, wait no not Bob that's an insult to him, not the dude in a football jersey who's breath I can smell from here, Bob. No like I don't know Atlas would be a good fit they have that similar I'm gonna beat you to a pulp look, and I would know I fought the bastard.

"Hi I'm Dezzie! Are you new here?" The girl that looked like plastic said in an octave higher than I would have liked.   
"We could show you around the school, show you the right sort to be friends with." the brute grunted.

And before I could say anything two girls hooked themselves on my left arm and a boy on the right, and said, "No he doesn't want your help Dessie or you Cane, we can show him around just fine."

Now these people looked like they genuinely wanted to help me so I replied to Dessie and Cane is my most Freddie Mercury voice I could manage and said, "Why thank you darlings but I'll have pass" and walked away with the strangers still hooked on my arms, and feeling Dessie and Cane still looking at me with their jaws dropped. _So much for staying on the dL._

Once I saw that Dessie and Cane were no longer staring and went about their day I dropped the kids on my arm and said, "Why?"

The girl immediately to my left, she had dark hazel eyes-ha, Hazel, I missed her-long wavy black hair, with muted red streaks in her hair, a little like that magician Sadie Kane I meet 2 or so years ago, spoke up, "Well if we were being talked to by those two idiots we would have _died_ they are so stupid" the rest of the group chucked a little at that.

"Yeah they can really be something. Although we might have made you their enemy #1 so I wouldn't thank us yet" the boy joined in. He had messy blonde hair, and blue eyes, with a very formal posture that made me feel like I was slouching, he looked like a cross between Will Solace and Jason Grace one of my best friends, except Grover Underwood of course.

"Well I mean I don't think he would want to be their friend do _you_?" The last girl, she was tall with very long dirty blonde hair set in pony tail, and blue eyes, she looked like she could, no would be president one day, asked her friends, talking like I wasn't even there, I hate when people do that.

"Umm, thank you but I have to get going to the office, bye thank youu!" And with that I broke dot the door and went inside. Okay so I know what you're thinking and don't judge me, I was late and I did;t want to get detention on my first day, and as nice as they were I also didn't want to get them in trouble foe being late for 1st period. If they really want to be my friend they will come and find me.

_**My Class is Stupid** _

I _finally_ got my schedule. It took _forever._ The office really likes to take their time with things, and can you believe that they thought I was there because I was in trouble! I mean really what would _I_ ever do to make it seem like _I_ was in trouble! Okay, okay, yes they probably had assumed right on any other day-not that I was ever looking for trouble mind you, trouble finds me- but today I just wanted to start off right with getting to class relatively on time. But thanks to the office, my bubble was quickly burst.

Yeah so I finally found my way to 1st period. Luckily it was almost over, so I didn't have to sit through the class. Unluckily it was almost over, so the teacher decided to pick on me. I mean yeah is being quizzed on math problems super annoying when your still sorta waking up and all. Yeah, yeah it is. So yeah basically that class was the stupidest thing I've ever been in. I mean I say that mostly because I have no idea what was going on. Like yeah I knew like what she was trying to explain, but I mean to you really expect me to understand? And once again, I know what you're thinking, yes Percy you are supposed to understand what is going on! Please keep up! Well can I just say if you were thinking that, well your not very nice are you?

I walk down the hall to find my next class, mythology/history whatever you want to call it. This class should be a breeze! I don't even have to pay attention. I think for this one I'll just sit in the back and do my other, more challenging work, like I don't know some science class I can't pronounce.

As I'm searching to find my mythology class and lost in my own thoughts, planning my actions, 3 people circle me and I'm trapped.

**_I Have a Mental Breakdown. But It's Cool Only Everyone Saw_ **

I'm trapped

_I'm trapped_

_There is no escape_

_I'm back in Tartars._

Why Gods would you send me here? Why after I have suffered so long would you bring me here? 

I can't breathe it's like there is this weight crushing me. I can't think. Why can't I think? What do I do? I'm all alone. But not really. I see it like it's all happening again. Annabeth is blind, and screaming, _Phineas,_ she thinks I left her, _Calypso_. I see Grover, his head lays on the ground, _Medusa._ I look to my left and see myself. I'm drowning Misery in her own poison, I want her to _feel_ the pain she caused me. Annabeth is crying pleading to me to stop. She's afraid of me. She's _afraid_ of me. That is what snapped me back. And as I leave my own personal hell, Tartars himself rises and I'm leaving Annabeth alone to die. _Not again._

**Third Person View**

He was thrashing on the ground, screaming bloody murder. He is tearing at his skin, drawing blood. He is holding his head between his legs like he's trying to control it. People around him are filming. Some are running for help. Some are laughing. Most look scared. There is so much Chaos. 

_"ANNABETH"_ a voice screeches, cracked and broken. And everyone freezes. The voice came from the boy on the ground. He was no longer screaming, but crying and rocking himself back and forth, calming himself. Loud heavy sobs. 

The principal clears the hall, getting everyone to back off, he leads the mysterious boy to his office and closes the door.

**Percy's Point of View**

I didn't really come out of it until about 30 seconds ago. I don't really know where I am and my panic is rising with very moment I wait. Until I see a friendly face, and I can take a deep breath. Paul is here, I never thought I would be so happy to see my step-dad but I was. 

"Come on Perce I can take you home" Paul told me, in a soft voice.

At first a I didn't know hat he was talking about , and then it all hit me at once. I had had an episode. I haven't had many but sometimes when I feel trapped, or scared I go back there, to that time where I had lost all hope. But that also meant that everyone _saw_ me freak out. Okay so yeah I probably should go home and rest but I also for some odd reason wanted to keep what ever dignity I had left so I said, "Na I'm good Paul. Everything is all good I can Stay at school."

Paul gave me a suspicious look but nodded, seeming to understand. They let me out of the office 10 minutes later and I walked down the hallway to my next class like nothing had ever happened. Because that's the only way I would be able to get through these next few hours. 


End file.
